Forbidden Love
by Dale Z. Larmint
Summary: A LenxRin but nonTwincest Story: To prevent Princess Rin from falling in love with servants, King Kaito decrees that all servants are to be masked. But after keeping his feelings to himself, will Len, a mere servant boy, be able to have his love prevail over this law, other suitors, and other problems? Enter Kingdom Diolacov! (Rated M for future future chapters)
1. (Prolouge)The Beginning of the Beginning

Hello! This is my first fanfiction for Vocaloid!I hope you enjoy it! I've had this story stored up in my usb, and i decided to edit it and publish it!Enjoy! (so many exclamation marks!)

**DISCLAIMER**:I don't own Vocaloid.  
><strong>Edit<strong>: I have revised chapters 1-15 due to some grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Beginning<strong>

Once upon a time, there was a palace far away; far enough for it to be a legend but close enough to be a fairy tale. In this palace there was a large well-to-do town with their festivals of this and that, and in the far, far, left of this kingdom stood a tall mighty castle. There lived a royal family that was ruled by King Kaito and Queen Miku. The castle had a vast amount of loyal servants that the King himself grew fond of and trusted very much.  
>This royal family had three sisters; two being a step-sisters. The step sisters were Luka, a strawberry-headed slim beauty, with red eyes and long-lashes, and Meiko a spunky red-head with short hair, and inviting….features.<p>

The last princess was Rin, a blonde (who was bullied relentlessly because of stereotypes) who was well-developed, but deemed to be "plain." However, as well-developed a she was, being 17 and her birthday coming up, by tradition she was beginning to be too old to marry and HAD to be married before.

No one wants to get married to anyone at such a young age, especially if you're forced to.

The royal family was looked up to and adorned, and with Rin's coming of age, the villagers looked forward to seeing their princess married off to a respectable suitor. Yet try as he may, nearly every young man that hoped to be a part of this rich kingdom, was turned away.


	2. An Important Job

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Vocaloid nor any of the mascots.

* * *

><p><strong>An Important Job<strong>

It was a normal sunny day in the Kingdom of Diolacov: down the road of the palace and across the bridge would be a small city, with inventors and shoemakers and bakers and dragon tamers and all that other normal habits of a city. Since the Palace was close to Skull Bay, it had the normal pests of pirates and the occasional sea ninjas.

On this boring nice normal day, the palace heard a knock on its big bronze door. Princess Rin Kagamine clambered up the steps to the peephole, an always brutal yet adventurous task for the four year old, and looked out. Outside stood a small boy with locks of blonde hair tied back, and bangs covering his wild eyes. Delighted to see someone that was about her age, and shocked that the palace guard allowed him to knock on such an important door, Rin slid down the rail and jumped down in front of the door. "Come in!"She squealed.  
>Today was her turn to answer the door. As the metal gears creaked and moaned, and the hinges swung slowly, Rin grew impatient at the inventor who devised such a complex door to open.<p>

When the big heavy door opened, Rin looked down, not that far down, he wasn't that short, and grinned. The small wild boy stared back with big aqua eyes. He took a small breath and clenched his little fists.

"I WANT TO LIVE HERE"

Rin jumped and the palace guards had their guns on both sides of his head.

She waved them off and grinned, "What's your name?"

The boy took another breath and yelled, "LEN."

Rin frowned and asked, "Why do you yell when you talk?"

"IF I DONT I HAVE A SMALL SAID A MAN SHOULD HAVE BIG VOICE." Len breathed.

Rin nodded at the logic," Papa says that too," and she giggled.

Appalled, Len yelled, "DONT LAUGH."

Rin smiled, "But why? You're only a little boy! You don't have to yell, I can hear you."

Len seemed relieved and then shuffled his feet. "Well, I don't know...I still want to live here. I have no home, and this is a big house. I like it."

"Come on then, I'll show you to Papa, and this isn't a house."Rin skipped ahead.

Len tottered along after. "It's not?"

"NOPE!"Rin's voiced echoed off the walls of the grand entrance.

"WHAT IS IT THEN?"Len heard his own echo.

"It's my birthday present. I'm turning five. How old are you?"

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT!WOW! I'M THREE !"

"NO, it's just my castle, I'M A PRINCESS!"

Len almost fell over at that word, but the asked, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Rin! I'm Princess Rin!"

And that's how Len and Rin met.

* * *

><p>Commentreview if you would like :)


	3. Hot Tea

**DISCLAIMER**:I don't own Vocaloid nor any of the mascots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chores<strong>

A servant polished the glass statue and winced when he heard shouting again in the ballroom, and then glass break. He sighed and wished he could interfere, but the last time he did something like that, he ended up with a small scar on his cheek, just below the white mask the servants had to wear. What did it matter if Rin didn't recognize him, he had a scar on his cheek since he first came to the palace to prove it was him. He continued to polish the statue, when just then Rin burst through the tall cedar doors and stormed away, her hands clenched in a fist.

She paused in front of the two servants, one with short black hair, and the other with his blonde hair tied up. She sighed, and continued to storm away.

"It's a pity isn't it Len?" the black haired servant said.

"What is Taito?" The blonde servant asked quietly.

"You know...the Princess's 19th birthday is coming up, and her father is trying to find a worthy Lord to betroth her..." he replied.

Just then, Rin's father walked out of the ballroom and sighed. Len and Taito bowed at the blue haired King.

"Your Majesty." They said in unison as he walked away.

Len whispered, "Yes, but Rin's father is the KING...so no funny ideas..."

Taito chuckled, "I've seen how you look at Princess...I'm not the one with funny ideas."

Len blushed-for once thankful for the masks. "Oh shut up. Last time I did anything we had to wear masks!"

Yes, it was Len that caused all servants, girl or boy, man or woman to wear a mask, to hide their appearance. It happened when Len was younger, during his first days at the Castle. He was in charge of watering all the flowers in the palace. Rin was drawing a flower with a wax crayon. Len watched her secretly, shy of making a sound. He didn't know that the whole time, one of her sisters was watching him.

That night, Len was called to the throne, and there he saw the King and his three daughters sitting on the steps; Rin was crying. The King decreed that all servants are to wear a mask at all times, to avoid any of the daughters from falling in love with a lowly servant. It was the first time for the King to decree a law against his servants, for he treated them well, all one thousand of them. Many grew to hate Len, and his mask was both a shield from hatred and a curse to never be recognized by the princess Rin.

Taito nodded and picked up his bucket and rag, "Well guess we'll have to clean the mess they've made in the ballroom hm?"  
>Len nodded and followed the servant into the ballroom.<p>

Rin wiped her tears, ashamed for crying, but angry at the King. He wasn't her father anymore, only a man wanting to use her for power. "Why am I even here...why couldn't I be born into a family of painters, or, pirates would've been nice..."

Outside her chamber, Teto, an older servant girl with red curly pigtails, patted Len on his back. "Go on; just ask the Princess if she'd like a drink of hot coco or maybe hot tea..."

Len frowned "She doesn't like hot tea..." and hesitated.

Teto arched her brow, wondering how he knew this.

Len stuttered, "I-its cuz of how that one time when um, we talked, well, I actually a-asked her if she's l-liked some tea, a-and she refused..." he flushed.

The servant girl sighed, "I'm trying to help you out here, and you're lucky that Taito and I are your friends and would like to help!"

"But, but what if I freak out and drop it on her face by accident?"

"Then I'd come and clean up the mess, now hurry before someone sees you!" and she pushed Len inside.

Rin lifted her head, nodded and then looked out the window. Len stood there, unsure of what to do next.

As he stood at the entrance, trembling with the tray of drinks in his hand, he let his eyes wander around the room. It was big...and definitely not princess-like. He'd expected a pink room filled with unicorns, and posters of famous knights, a grand bed, and a vanity- you know the cliché sort of girly crap. Instead he found himself looking at a rather plain room, with lilac curtains covering a grand balcony. Right by the window, were an easel, and a small stool with art supplies. On her grand canopy bed was a stuffed animal of a green plushy thing.

But what he was gawking at was an enormous painting of the Palace itself! It showed a kingdom, where the Castle stood on a large hill over-looking the Palace. The village circled around the castle which dispersed into the valley. Far off away from the village was the ocean, home to Skull Bay and Pirates.

"_This is what her chambers look like..."_he thought to himself.

Len saw Rin, her eyes red from crying as she looked out the window to sea. On her lap was her black cat, Labs.

He coughed, "U-uh P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-princess?"he squeaked.

Rin turned her head up and grinned, "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes?" she mocked.

"Would you like some hot coco?"Len almost fainted. Rin's eyes lowered, "I don't think that would cheer me up, but thank you anyways."

Len nodded, and as he was about to bow he noticed the unfinished painting of a small boy with dirty blonde hair and wild eyes. He looked defiant and with a purpose.

Rin noticed his gaze and smiled, "That's my old friend...from a long time ago...sometimes I wonder if it was a dream."

The servant boy almost fainted, for the painting of the boy was him. Rin watched Len's reaction, and then added sadly, "Last time I saw him..."

The princess's face darkened, and Len stood there feeling helpless, so he slowly backed away, and ran like the dickens...not long after smashing into princess and head servant Meiko."What the hell are you doing?"She wiped her vest of sugar powder and hot chocolate.  
>Len ran away, his face red, to the immense library down the hallway. <em>"I can't let her know who I am! Not yet at least," <em>He thought.

* * *

><p>commentreview if you would like :)


	4. Bookworm

**DISCLAIMER**:I don't own Vocaloid nor any of the mascots.

* * *

><p><strong>Bookworm<strong>

The Palace Library is the most stocked library in the world, and most famous for its rumored "secret library." Of course, no one could ever find it, for the last King who knew its location disappeared one day. Any civilian can venture into this bookworm paradise, but are limited to only a certain section of books. The restricted section, courtesy of the King himself, is open to the royal family and the servants only.

A small grumbling voice was heard in the far back of the library.

"Why am I so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid." With each stupid, the voice grew more disgruntled, and a thump was heard.

"Stupid Len." The boy banged his head against a bookshelf, and a mountain of books toppled on him. As the masked servant boy shook off some books, an old tattered book lay on his lap. Len was bored, and wanted to get Rin out of his mind for once. He tried reading the title, but it had faded with age.

"Wow...this looks like it'll crumble to dust if I turn a page."Len mumbled.

The servant boy flipped a page with his thumb, and it crumbled to dust.

"Crap." He quickly stood up with the book to place it on a shelf, and more and more pages began crumbling. Len began sweating, if anyone knew that he'd tampered with a book and destroyed it, it'd be sweeping up the dragon stables for him. As he slowly set the book down, it opened on its own, revealing an almost page-less book.

"This has not been my day," he said, until he noticed that there was only one small page left, with drawings of rooms...a map. Not just any map, a map to the entire castle!

"What's that you got there?"A voice said. Len jumped up and more books fell on him. He looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him behind a mask, on the other side of the bookshelf. Len blinked, and saw that it was another servant, with long blonde hair in a pony tail, guessing it was Akita.

"Oh, it's you….you gave me a fright."Len grumbled. Akita tilted her head; it made her look like a little girl, rather than a teen.

"Why are you so antsy?"Akita's glance wandered around, straight to the piece of paper that was on Len's lap. Her eyes widened, "Are you hiding something?"She said excitedly.

Len held up the map for the servant-girl to see.

All was silent, dead silent.

"Where did you get this?" she said in a whisper.

Len lowered the paper. "Why? Wh-what's wrong?" He then saw that her eyes were almost glowing with excitement.

"Do you realize that THIS," she crawled through an empty space between some books and fell over, but lifted up her head. "THIS is the map of the ENTIRE castle?"

"Um…yeah….I did….what's the big deal?"

" 'WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?' What do you mean? With this we can crawl around through any secret passageway! Look! Even the Princess has one!" Akita exclaimed. She gripped the map tightly, her eyes glimmering mischievously.

"The princess has a secret passageway?" he looked over Akita's shoulder.

"Yup! Aren't you a bit curious as to what it looks like, or where it leads to?" her eyes would not leave the map.

Len blushed, he was pretty sure he knew where Rin's passageway lead to. "Er….well….th-the princess should not be bothered!" And he took the map away from Akita with his hands, and the map vanished in his jacket pocket.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"The booming voice of the head-servant caused the servant boy to jump up again, causing more books to fall on him. Akita dived into a pile of books to not be seen.

Len bowed his head and covered it with his hands, trying to prevent a bump from forming. He slowly looked up to see a pair of glaring eyes behind a black mask. It was the head-servant who only wore that black mask.

"S-sorry, I was sitting here, reading..a-and, w-well it fell ...I-I'll clean it up sir!" The head-servant grunted and walked away.

Len waited for the servant to be out of view before he kicked the pile of books that covered Akita. "Thanks for sticking up!"

"No problem! Well…I see that you're quite busy….soo…" she took a quick glance at the disorganized and fallen-on books, "I'll see ya later!"

Len's eyes followed the servant-girl, as her long hair flayed behind her. He quietly put the books away, and headed off to the garden to report his duties to the stable-keeper, in hopes of doing easy chores. Maybe he could figure out what to do with the map…his mind was too innocent to sneak around the princess's tunnel…

* * *

><p>commentreview if you'd like :)


	5. Voices in the Woods

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Vocaloid nor any of the mascots.

* * *

><p><strong>Voices in the Woods<strong>

It was evening in the Kingdom of Diolacov, and after a long tiring day of being flung around by suitors, the princess finally retired to her chambers. A quiet hum was heard outside, as the dragons were purring after a good meal. The forest prepared for a magical night, while the deeper part of it readied a mysterious one.

The blonde took off her long overly decorated and uncomfortable gown, and threw on her pj's-or so that's what the Nacimera called them. She flopped on her bed, and groaned after remembering the awful dinner with the three jerks-Prince Poopface, Duke Dork of Dorkington, and Lord Voldemort. She grinned at the nicknames she gave them, but her smile faded as she remembered what her father had said.

"_You can't be a little girl anymore Rin! I WON'T have it!"_While her mother only pretended not to hear, and continued to watch the three suitors.

Knock knock knock

Rin ignored the knocking; she knew all too well who it was.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The princess put a pillow on her head trying to block the sound.

"RIN KAGAMINE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, COME OUT NOW OR ILL GET A DRAGON TO BLOW UP YOUR DOOR!"

The princess groaned, she remembered the last time that happened; it had been hard to clean the mess up, and only felt sorry for the servants who had to do so.

"GO AWAY! I'M SLEEPING." She yelled.

"RIN AS YOUR FATHER AND AS THE KING OF THIS KINGDOM I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"HA! SOME FATHER YOU ARE! YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER IN THE HISTORY OF FATHERS." Rin grew dizzy after all that yelling. She listened intently as she heard the defeated sound of her so called father.

_I need some fresh air…but I don't want to go out through the door…or use the tunnel, it's too cramped._

She looked out the window into the fresh, crisp air, watching the fireflies dance in the garden, and the stars twinkle over the forest.

Without another thought, Rin put on a coat, some outdoor slippers, and grabbed some bed sheets to make a rope for her temporary escape to the night. Tying the rope to a leg of her bed, she ran and jumped over the balcony, and quietly climbed down into the inviting garden.

It had been a long day and tiring day for the young servant boy. He wandered aimlessly towards the palace garden, and took a nap under a gazebo. When he woke, he found himself staring up into the stars. The servant sighed, and blew a strand of his blonde hair out of his face.

_I wonder what Rin's doing…._

No sooner had he said that, did he see an angel floating around the garden. He rubbed his eyes and saw that it was the princess. He swallowed, and rubbed his face, realizing that he took off his mask before he took a nap.

He saw Princess Rin drift closer to the gazebo, wandering….wandering…

Len quickly lay down on the bench, his hand searching blindly for the mask. His fingers felt something, and accidently flicked it into a bush making a rustling noise.

_Holy-mother-flippin-on-a-flippin-sandwhich-and-all -that's-vocaloid._

"Who's there?"An alarmed voice rang out.

With all his might, the mask less servant took off into the woods, not long before tripping on a branch. He heard quiet footsteps race after him.

His heart thudded against his chest. If anyone saw him right now, the King would have his head! Quickly, he hid behind a tree, and carefully peaked over a branch, seeing the princess only a few trees away. He ducked down, and heard footsteps come closer.

_Crap-crap-crappity-crap._

He quickly jumped to hide behind another tree, further into the dark just barely away from the light of the fireflies. He heard the footsteps on the leaves stop.

"I know you're back there," her voice said.

Len gulped, his heart was racing, not just from hearing her voice, but the whole situation…they were alone under the light of the stars, under the moonlight, in the light of the fireflies….it was too much for him. He continued to stay perfectly still, a cold sweat trickling down his brow.

"Humph, fine, if you don't come out, I'll come to you." There was a thick-level of curiosity in her voice.

"NO!" Len cried out.

He heard a small gasp at his sudden response, and the advancing footsteps stopped.

"What if I was a scary man…..that could take advantage of you?" Len threatened.

She sighed, "Yeah….that seems possible especially if this scary man ran away from sssure makes total sense."

"Oh…yeah…..didn't think of that." He furrowed his brow, his back still on the tree.

The Princess laughed quietly.

"DON'T LAUGH!" He familiarly said….

He heard her stifle another laugh, and then all was quiet. The crickets continued to chirp; far off were the sounds of old owls hooting to each other and the grumbling of a dragon snoring.

"Are you still there?"She asked.

"No."Len replied.

"Come out then…I want someone to talk to…." Rin pleaded.

The servant boy thought about this, and came to a conclusion. "Fine, I'll come out, but not all the way, just enough so you can see that I'm real….but not enough to recognize me…a-and…and you can't come any closer either!"

The princess thought about this, and nodded to herself. "Ok."

Len then stepped out into the firefly light, but only till it barely touched his waist. Rin squinted to try to see his face, try to make it out, but to no avail. She sighed after giving up.

"So…"she began.

Len coughed, "Y-yeah…."

Rin fought against the urge to step any closer, but it was hard. "I guess I'll start then….why did you run away?"

Len rolled his eyes, "That's easy…I didn't want you to see me."

"Are you a fairy?" The princess inquired.

He scoffed, "Do I sound like a fairy?" _Come on….man…._

"No…but judging from the shape of your height…..."she giggled.

Len puffed out his chest and straightened up to his full height, "I'm not that short. I'm actually a knight in shining armor! HA!" He grabbed a branch and swung it around like a sword, and hit himself in the face with it.

"My hero." Rin lamely said.

The servant rubbed his face, "Well….I wish I was a knight…better than…what I am now…"

"Oh? Are you an elf?"

"Elf? Why couldn't you say dwarf or small troll!" he whined.

"Judging by your hastiness and stature, I'd say you're an elf." she grinned.

"I AM NOT AN ELF!"Len cried.

"Uh-huh sure."

The servant shuffled his feet, looking around to see if anyone was watching her or watching him. "Is that all?" he asked, "Was that all you wanted to know?"

The princess's face fell, much to Len's distress. He wondered how he would have felt to be forced to marry someone, especially at such a young age of 17.

"Well…not really…I actually just wanted someone to talk to…I'm awfully lonely. See, I never really had any friends, not anything close to one. Just cooped up in my room, or behind the castle walls-I only remember being outside with my sisters, but even then they never really paid any attention to me."

Len blinked, he wasn't really good at this whole therapist role he was beginning to play.

"And, and I just resent it! It gets to you, you know? I haven't had a normal conversation with anyone!"

"Um-"

"Let alone be a normal person in this kingdom,"

"Well it's hard for you to be normal since-"

"And yet my father wants me to marry someone, would anyone marry someone like me?"

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"I mean even now you're starting to freak out on me here!"

"W-w-w-w-w-well y-yeah-"

"See what I mean?"Rin panted, looking slightly deranged.

Len scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say, but then the sound of a heartfelt sigh was heard and he looked up to see Princess Rin's eyes wet with tears.

"Woa, wait, please don't cry!"Len was about to take a step forward, but immediately stepped back.

Rin blushed, embarrassed by her outburst and sudden mood changes. "Forgive me, that was stupid…and I'm being selfish right now…excuse me." She turned her back and began walking away but added, "I'm socially awkward, guess that's what happens when you're cooped up, and being used for power."

Len stood there fumbling with his vest. _Man…I have no idea what just happened, but I don't like seeing Rin like this….I gotta do something."_The servant boy gazed at Rin's back as she slowly descended the forest, in her hand was a white mask. He suddenly smiled, knowing exactly what to do.

"Wait! Princess! Please don't go…" he called out to her.

"Why?" she sniffed.

"I…I want to give you something….just-just stay like that, but close your eyes just in case." Len nodded encouragingly.

She sighed, and waited.

Len's feet crunched slowly, carefully towards her. Rin's shoulders twitched, "Stay put! Just…just close your eyes…" He swallowed.

Carefully, gently, he put his arms around her, his face on the back of her neck. Rin shivered, but not because of the cool breeze that swept at them. He took her hand that held the mask, and with the other whirled her around and pressed the mask on his face when she faced him.

The princess opened her eyes, and gasped a little to see a mask, and two blue eyes behind them. Len could tell she was trying hard to search for the face behind the mask.

_Crap, this is too close; I have no idea what to do._The servant boy blushed. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and he ran out the forest, past the garden, until he was just a blur far away from Rin's sight.

The fireflies danced around the ground, close to her feet, singing softly to themselves, and flying to the tops of the trees, twinkling like stars in the forest night sky.

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	6. Three Kinds of Fire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Three kinds of Fire pt 1<strong>

In the Kingdom of Diolacov, behind the stone walls of the castle, servants are busy cleaning, polishing, scrubbing, sweeping, and burning the castle….wait what?

Huge billows of flames scorched from the kitchen.

"HOLY BLEEDING!" a blonde servant boy coughed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TOO MUCH DRAGON SPICE!" a black haired servant screamed.

" HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW A SPOONFUL WAS A LOT TAITO?" yelled back the servant boy. He was swatting the flames with his apron, and black soot fell on his nose.

"DUNNO? MAYBE THE FACT THAT THE BOTTLE CLEARY SAYS TO USE ONLY A PINCH OF ITLEN?" Tatito then flung a wet towel over the flames, extinguishing them almost completely.

The two masked servants leaned against the counter, sighing. The younger servant reached over his head on the counter, to grab the pot, but quickly dropped it after crying out in pain.

CLANGITY CLANG

The pot bounced on the floor, and Len lifted up his almost burned hand. "Careful you nut, that's dragon's fire remember? Can almost burn you right through!" Taito picked up the servant boy's hand and inspected it carefully.

Len blinked. "Um…..well?"

Taito smiled, "It's alright, you're saved…..the dragon's breakfast on the other hand….." he glanced at the spilled…smushy stuff on the floor, which was now black and bubbling slightly, "…well that's another story."

Len winced, and smiled sheepishly, "Heh heh, sorry….but, my hand still hurts a bit…"

Taito's dark purple eyes glinted, and he took off his vest, and then unbuttoned his shirt, revealing some bandages. He then grabbed a piece of it, and tore it to use on Len's hand.

Len's eyes were wide as he stared at Taito's chest and stomach. There were so many wrappings…what had happened to him?

"All done!" Taito grinned, and began dressing himself.

The Kitchen door swung open, and a female servant with green hair looked at them. She had it long in the front, and short in the back with bangs. "Taito! Not again! We need our servants thank you very much!"

Taito laughed, and Len flushed.

"I was only bandaging his hand, Gumi." he said innocently, "sides; he almost got completely burn with the dragon fire he was using."

Gumi's eyes glared behind her white mask, looking around the almost blackened-wall kitchen. "You used my dragon spice? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT S TO COME BY?"

Len swallowed, "U-um…pardon me, I was ordered to cook breakfast for the dragon….and then I had to clean their stables….and then I have to water the roses, and repair some of the walls….."

"Hey Gumi? What's with you? You're usually soft-spoken….."Taito stood up and stared into her eyes.

"….and then I have to sweep the dining room…and clean the windows in the ballroom….and then dust the thrones…"

"I AM SOFT-SPOKEN, IS THIS BETTER FOR YOU?" Gumi clenched her fist at him.

"..oh and I have to sweep the garden gazebos, and then wash dishes…."

Taito raised his brow and then placed his hand over Gumi's face, and lifted the mask. Almost immediately, she quieted down, and blushed. "S-sorry-its j-j-just I-it took forever f-for m-m-m-me to collect, s-s-so can you l-let go of my m-m-m-m-m-m-mask?" Her green eyes looked down away from Taito's face.

"Hmph, I thought so, you use that mask like a shield." Gumi readjusted her mask and stuck out her tongue. "Don't ever do that again unless you want King Kaito to chop off your head!"

"…and then I have to do the laundry." Len panted out of breath. "I suddenly got so many chores….I hope I haven't done anything wrong…"

Taito raised his brows, "Yes….I hope so too.."

Len swallowed and thought about the night with Rin two nights ago.

Flashback~

Leaves crunched in the twilight, a blonde girl rushed in the woods, seeming to run from an unknown horror.

"No, please, don't!" she cried.

Suddenly, she was on the bed of leaves, rolling around the ground, trying to claw her way up.

The Princess giggled, "Ok, ok! I' sorry, I won't call you a fairy or an elf anymore!"

A dark figure grumbled, "Fine then."

Rin sat up, plucking some leaves out of her hair. The forest should have been dark, but the fireflies lit up the bed of branches on the forest floor. A firefly landed on the dark figure's clothes, revealing a black mask and two eyes that glowed blue-gray. He grinned.

"You have this really evil look in your eye..." The princess poked his shoulder.

"I do?" he asked innocently.

"Mhm, come on let's go back." She stood up shaking some leaves off her simple nightgown.

"Aw, but I was having fun."

"Yeah but I'm not allowed to have servants as friends." She smiled softly.

"Oh….yeah…."Len said sadly…._Friend…..only…a friend?_

"Come on!" She held up her hand, and he took it- which was really soft.

They ran to the gazebo, and he helped her climb back into her room window.

They often had brief meetings together in the night, ever since he hugged her….

"Oh before I forget! I want another clue!" Rin whispered loudly.

"A clue?" he asked.

"Yeah! I want to know who you are!" she exclaimed.

The servant boy shuffled his feet, and then gestured to himself, "Isn't this enough?"

The Princess frowned, "Not really, I don't have a good memory…." She said.

"Goodnight then, princess." And Len disappeared into the night.

END OF FLASHBACK~

Len sighed and started washing the dishes.

The Ballroom was large with tall red curtains and a high ceiling which curved to the top, and a row of small chandeliers around the walls, and a giant chandelier in the middle.

Len was on a top of a ladder leaning against one of the walls, polishing a window. It was one of his favorite chores since he would watch the Royal Family sit outside in the patio stare at each other so, it wasn't the best part, but he staring at Rin's face, and if she would happen to look up and see him, he would continue polishing the window, pretending to not notice her. When this happened about five times, Len would try to make her laugh with funny faces, especially when she was with a suitor.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The ladder shook, and Len almost lost his balance.

"Hey you up there! Come on down, we're going to have a meeting!" A red-headed servant called out, her hands cupped over her mouth.

"GAH!" Len held on to the ladder as it slowly leaned back…..a little too far….

CRASH BANG

"Ow…." He rubbed his head and looked up, "What was that for Meiko?"

She shrugged, "You weren't coming down fast enough. Anyways now that you're here we can start."

A small crowd of servants lined up in front of the black-masked head servant, in the crowd was Gumi, Akita, and Taito. They both grinned at him since he had a bucket on his head, "Did you lose your mask again Len?" Akita asked.

He grumbled, "No, that hag Meiko-"

"HEY!" The red-head swatted the bucket off his head.

"All right you bumbling bunch of baboons for servants, come on now! Settle down; settle, HEY PUT HIM DOWN, ok. You all may or may not have heard of the news for the Masquerade Ball that the King is throwing, but we all need to make this ballroom as well as the whole castle spotless clean!"

The servants grumbled, one shouted out, "SHOVE OFF! WE'VE CLEANED IT ALREADY!"

The head-servant cleared her throat, "After the preparations are complete, servants are invited to attend as well. The King figured that since everyone would be wearing masks, it would be alright."

"WOOHOO!"  
>"YEAH!"<p>

"AMAZING!"

"Taito, why are you yelling?" Len asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Someone had to do it." He replied.

_Wait minute, if I can go to the ball, surely Rin would be there! Oh, but she doesn't like parties…I hope she goes..._

"All right then! That will be all! So go run along then and clean this place up! Cooks, come with me to help prepare the dinner, dragon tamers meet at the stable to secure the dragons, and everyone else get to it."

While everyone hurried about, Taito grabbed Len's arm back.

"Hey what-" he said, just before Taito covered his mouth.

"Say…Len….does Rin know who you are yet?" he asked scratching his head.

Len's palms grew cold and damp, "Well…um…not really…"

The black-haired servant nodded, and as Len was about to finish cleaning the windows, Taito stopped him again. "Wait…I'm not finished..."

Len sighed heavily, "Well hurry up, I'd like to figure out how I'm going to surprise Rin…"

This time the black-haired servant looked nervous, his eyes shifting around behind his mask. "Well…you see…..the thing is…I think I fancy the princess now..."

The blonde's heart sank. "Wh-what? How? WHY? You KNOW that it was MY idea to tell her sometime…"

"That's the point Len! You think you can just wait for this whole time, but until what? She finds someone else? You said so yourself that it was causing pain to you…and yet you just sit there."

Len had never seen this side of his friend, but he did have a point. "It's like…this flame in my heart…it burns for her, but I have a feeling she's going to say no."

"So what if she does?"He pressed, "If that happens, I'll wait a while and tell her my feelings."

Len did not like the sound of that. "No human being can maintain that kind of mentality! Especially when her best friend fancies her! I mean….what if it gets awkward…?"

_What am I thinking, of course it will…but…the pain in my heart…I can't take it anymore…_

Taito jabbed a finger at Len's chest, "Fine then. I'll give you 'til midnight at the ball, if you haven't told her yet, then I will tell her my feelings." With that he stormed off, "Excuse me while I go torture myself."

Len stood there, feeling horrible. He only had until midnight at the ball….until then, he would have to enjoy his last moments with Rin as the "stranger in the woods," not as the childhood friend who loves her. His chest hurt, and he gripped it.

_Well…I guess this means I have to prepare myself…_

With that, Len walked back to the window to continue cleaning it.

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	7. The Masquerade Ball pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>The Masquerade Ball<strong>

Lights twinkled in the night sky, while fireflies twinkled equally as bright in the castle garden. After a long week of preparations, the servants of the castle were finally finished and could now attend the Masquerade if they wished.

One servant had no choice but to attend, as his deadline for a certain confession was due at the event at midnight.

Nevertheless it was to be a rather eventful evening; the entrance of the castle was lit with special candles with flames of dragon-fire, the whole palace glided under the arches of the ballroom, which was transformed into a fantasy world, as it seemed even the elves and fairies attended. Many other mythical creatures danced alongside the villagers. What made it more enchanting were the costumes; it was hard to recognize a mythical beast from a servant, a jester from a pirate, even dragons looked like kings.

Yet, in the center of it all, a small crowd had gathered around a young woman, who was done up with a beautiful yellow gown, wearing a tiara of diamonds and crystals. She had on a white sash around her waist, and the way her dance partners twirled her, she looked like an elegant fairy. Her beauty was breath-taking, and every gentleman and male creature wanted a chance to dance with her, much to her discomfort. She wore a white mask upon her face, which hid her sad expression, yet even with the mask on-which had guests guessing- this beautiful girl was Princess Rin.

The once plain-looking girl was transformed into a stunning beauty.

A duke tapped on the shoulder of a blushing elf, seeming too embarrassed to dance with the princess. "Excuse me sir, may I have my turn with," his glassy eyes looked over at the princess "the youthful princess?"

_Youthful? Just who does he think he is?_The princess raised her eyebrow.

The elf jumped back, he was not comfortable at the duke's presence since he towered over him, "U-um, sure." He bowed to the princess.

The duke had a red mask on, with a beak that curved down. His grin was somewhat disturbing, and his eyes glinted a red shade as he looked the princess over. He wore a black leather vest with red sash around his hips, and red feathery wings on his shoulders which folded down his back. The black boots that he wore squeaked occasionally, and his red tail swayed to the rhythm of the waltz music.

The princess returned his bow, and swallowed her sudden fear. The duke took her left hand and placed his other hand on her back, and then waltzed with her, never taking his eyes off her. "Are you enjoying this evening Princess?"

"Not quite…I'm not one that likes parties, much less all this attention." Rin blushed. _Oh gawd I am going to puke, just looking into his eyes…_

"Oh really? Well, I am sorry to hear that, but I assume that you like dancing, no?" The devilish duke snapped his gloved hand and the music changed to a Tango.

Rin's eyes widened into alarm as he danced a little more aggressively, and he now held a long stemmed red rose in his mouth. The violin strings produced a maddening yet hypnotic sound.

"Do you know who I am Princess?" The masked man whispered huskily in her ear.

The princess stared into the eyes of her dancing partner who now spun her around, to put his arms around her waist.

"Forgive me," she breathed, "but I do not." It was obvious that every moment with him made her more and more uncomfortable.

"Ah such a shame," he said in her ear. The duke stomped as he put his cheek on hers, and continued to dance the more aggressive tango.

"Well, I am neither the good," he swung the princess out with his arm stretched out, "Nor the bad," he recoiled his arm as she twirled into him.

_Neither the good nor the bad? Is he the ugly, because he is starting to look rather foul to me._

"But I am the mischievous." The duke grinned as he dipped her low, her head almost touching the ground.

The princess looked around, and only now noticed that the elves were arguing with the dwarfs, and how the centaurs stomped at the unicorns. Her eyes wandered to the villagers, and they were throwing food at each other. Rin looked back into the eyes of her partner, and froze. It was hard to resist him, her heart thumped against her chest, and the duke's smile turned into a wicked grin and he winked at her.

Rin's eyes widened. "But of course! You are the demon of mischief!" _That explains his wickedness._

The duke lifted her back up, and frowned. "I am no demon, I prefer 'The Duke of Chaos' and I have a gift for you. Since you've received all your fairy birth gifts, I didn't have a chance to give you one. So I now give you some of my chaos." And the Duke of Chaos leaned in close and pressed his hot lips on hers.

Rin pushed him away, and the duke laughed, "Enjoy your present Princess." And he vanished.

Suddenly the vigorous music and the chaotic manner stopped, and the sweet fairytale fantasy went back to order. The princess now stood alone, with other masked males eagerly waiting for a chance to dance with her. Rin's eyes looked around, and could only see the blissful faces of citizens dancing the night away, and other creatures feasting and making merry.

_I…think..I'm going to…_ Rin's chest heaved, and her world began to spin.

"Princess!"

"RIN!"

"Lady Rin!"

Alarmed voices surrounded her, and Rin could only feel someone pick her up until she slipped away completely.

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	8. The Masquerade Ball pt 2

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>The Masquerade Ball (part 2)<strong>

The sound of sweet ballroom music played, the night twinkled with stars, and all the palace and mythical creatures danced and made merry of the Masquerade. The sound of laughter and happy chatter buzzed about the castle, but the most action was in the Ballroom, now transformed into a fairytale fantasy world of sorts. Chandeliers sparkled in the high ceiling, and the golden floors shone with pride. Beautiful costumes made everyone unrecognizable and it didn't help that everyone wore a mask. Every citizen and being attended, all except one young nervous boy who stood at the entrance of the castle who paced back and forth, troubled.

"Should I go inside or should I just forget everything and leave?" The boy wore a blue coat with brass buttons and around his neck a golden yellow bowtie. Under his coat was a white dress shirt complete with cuff links and brass buttons, and he had on black dress slacks with a yellow sash around his waist. His blonde hair was tied back with a white bow, save for a few strands that stuck out near his blue eyes. His mask was white and simple-all that he could afford.

"What if I can't say anything to her? What if I freeze up?"

The boy continued to pace up and down, troubled and constantly adjusting his coat.

_**You know, you're only wasting your time just standing there.**_

The boy froze, "Who said that?" He looked around, "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a smaller version of himself appeared on his left shoulder, only this version wore glasses and had some parchment with him, and a quill in his hand.

"Me of course!" The smaller-version squeaked defiantly.

The boy blinked, "I'm going crazy aren't I?"

The smaller-version nodded, "Yes you are actually. Crazy in the head. Which is why I've come to stop you before you do anything stupid."

_**Don't you are listen to him Len!**_

The boy sighed, "Not again..."

"Oh bugger, it's HIM." The smaller-version groaned.

Another smaller-version of Len appeared on his right shoulder, only this time he held a red rose in his hand and had a smile on his face and blushed every now and then.

"Fear not young Len! I have come to rescue you!" The dreamy-eyed version grinned.

Len swallowed, "Who are you? Actually, who are you two? Are you my conscience?"

The two versions of him laughed. "Are you kidding? That's only in movies! You already have a conscience!" the version with the glasses on snickered.

The one with the rose in his hand bowed low, "Don't fret young Len, I am you! The feelings in your heart to be exact, everything you feel, every emotion from Love to hatred is from me. But since you have such strong feelings I came to be. So please, call me _**Heart**_. Oh and by the way, that bonehead over there is **Brain**."

"HEY WATCH IT!" Brain said and then turned to face Len. He pointed his quill at Len's face, "Pay close attention young man. I am your mind, you thoughts, every memory, everything you analyze. I do not feel, I _**think.**_ I am your thoughts, every time you hesitate; you either make that decision with your mind, or your heart. More often than not, NORMAL people go about their life using LOGIC and COMMON SENSE."

"They're such a bore really," Heart said.

"NO THEY ARE NOT! THEY ARE SUCCESSFUL!" Brain threw his quill at Heart.

"OW!" Heart rubbed his head.

"Um…."Len lifted up his finger.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" his tone then grew soft, "Len, if you want to resist heartbreak, I suggest you forget about her. It isn't smart! Just continue with what you're doing, get rich, and marry a servant girl or a fairy. Actually scratch that, don't marry a fairy, it isn't right. Just be successful, that is the key to your happiness."

Heart scoffed, "Don't listen to him! Follow your heart! Sure, you might be successful, but you will never be happy. There are times when Brain is right, but other times, you must follow your heart."

Len looked down and then clung to his hair and groaned. "I don't know if I can." He then looked up at the moon, and sighed. His eyes gazed at the castle, the very place where he wanted to live when he was younger. Something caught his eye. Two figures on a balcony outside the ballroom, he couldn't tell but one looked like the princess, the other a handsome pretty-boy. Another suitor?

"Alright fellas, I've made up my mind." he grit his teeth. "I'm following my heart!"

"YES! I WIN!"

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>The two versions of him vanished as Len ran inside the castle to the ballroom.<p>

Her eyes flew open at the sudden night chill, and her golden locks flew around her face. She shivered, until the breeze stopped, and sat up on a stone bench. The masquerade was still going on without her, and she sighed.

"Everything alright Princess?" a dark figure approached her.

She rolled her eyes; she was really getting sick of this whole royal politeness manner.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."She answered.

A young man appeared out of the shadows; his costume looked like a pirate. He wore a brown vest with a white dress shirt under and had on a long black trench coat. On his head was a pirate hat with a feather sticking out. He had blue pants on with black leather boots and a red sash around his waist. Also around his waist was a leather belt with a handgun on it, and a sword. He smiled behind a black mask and walked closer to her and bowed his hat in his hand. It revealed his long purple hair tied in a ponytail.

"I noticed how you were a bit uncomfortable, and before you know it you were on the floor! I figured you needed some fresh-air," He said.

"Thank you, I probably owe you one, don't I?" she asked. _Most likely a dance or something._

He smiled, "Aye, I was wondering whether you would like to dance with me? Only one song if you would like."

_I knew it. _"Alright then, I guess that's ok. You were the one who brought me out here," _and now you're taking me back in._

The royal orchestra started playing a soundtrack from a movie by the land of DreamWorks, called, 'Forbidden Friendship.' They began to ring some Christmas bells, and the strings of the violins played a sweet melody.

The two twirled round and round and Rin began to get dizzy but laughed. Other dancers made way for them, as they swayed with their partners.

_I guess this isn't so bad._

Meanwhile on the other side of the ballroom, dancers began yelling profanities and sounded very annoyed at a certain boy who was pushing his way through the crowd. He looked around for a chance to see the princess.

**BONG**

It was ELEVEN!

He tapped on the shoulder of a lady in green, who looked like a fairy but had on fake ears and sparkles on her cheeks. "Excuse me! Where is the princess?" the boy asked.

**BONG**

"Len! It's you! So nice to see you! It's me Gumi!" she grinned.

**BONG**

"Where's the princess?"He inquired again rather hastily.

**BONG**

"Oh right, right, um well I heard she fainted, but she should be around here somewhere…" Gumi suddenly lost interest and continued dancing with what appeared to be a pirate.

**BONG**

"CRAP!"Len screamed. And as he was about to continue searching, someone, a fairy he thought, grabbed his arms and spun him around. The whole ballroom of people were group dancing!

**BONG**

He spun around under many arms, and he heard laughter as the dancers switched partners continuously.

**BONG**

Len then saw a girl with a beautiful yellow gown with a white mask on. _Is that her? _He tried squinting, but bodies covered his view.

**BONG**

Faster and faster they spun, and Len could not take it anymore. He forced himself on a partner who would be closer to the girl in yellow. He heard his coat tear at a sleeve, but he didn't care.

He swung himself at a female ninja and could tell that his next partner could be the girl in yellow. He was wrong; his next partner was an elf. Len grew more and more frustrated and he pushed his way away from other partners, but he had lost his view of the beautiful girl. Where could she have been?

**BONG**

Len cried out and swung himself around, scanning the crowd to have a chance to find the girl in yellow. The music played faster and faster and he continued to search, sometimes stumbling into people.

**BONG**

Turning and searching, flinging himself to and fro, Len had had enough. He ran this way and that to find her, and then suddenly-

**BONG**

"OW!"

"OOF"

Len was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head next to someone who was also rubbing their head. "Watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry…I-I was looking for someone." Len apologized and turned to see the girl in yellow adjusting her mask.

Len's heart leaped and he stood up fast, "Forgive me please! Here let me help you up! I'm sorry! AH! Sorry! I was being an idiot, I was looking for someone, and I couldn't find them, and then a bunch of people started dancing and all, and I was swinging around from a ninja to an elf and fairy and I was trying to find hr but then I saw you and I don't know if you're her or not but now that you're here hi but augh sorry you think I'm a jerk am I right?"

The girl in yellow giggled, "Woa there slow down." She stood up, "it's ok, and I'm fine really."

"Princess!" a young man with purple hair dressed like a pirate called out.

Len gaped, "You're…you're the princess? I mean, of course you are haha, that's why you look like that! Not like its bad or anything but…oh hell, I just made the princess fall! They will have my head!"

The pirate arched a brow, "Are you busy, Princess?"

Rin looked back at the gaping boy, "No not really, I just bumped into him right now, and I'm alright."

The princess and the pirate hooked arms and then walked away, leaving Len behind.

Len walked away into the hall, to forget what happened. "I thought she would recognize me…but she didn't."  
>He quickly tore off his mask and glared at it, "It's all your fault…"<p>

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	9. The Masquerade Ball pt 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>The Masquerade Ball part 3<strong>

He sat outside the voices of merriment in the hall alone. His back was against the wall, and he put his head on his arms. _I was so close, but I don't know if I can do it. Why am I jealous all of a sudden? I didn't even tell her._

Len heard footsteps approach him, "Awwww what happened Len?" he heard a chuckle.

"Did she turn you down already?" Len looked up to see a black haired young man. He wore a long black coat, and had bandages almost around his whole body. His hair was jet black and shaggy, and he chuckled again behind a skull mask.

"Go away Taito, you're the last person I want to see." The boy waved his hand away.

"Don't be like that buddy, at least you now know right?" Taito leaned down.

Len sighed, "You're wrong, I haven't told her yet."

Taito frowned and stood up straight, "Time's almost up Len. You only have thirty minutes left….unless you're giving up, and then I suppose I can go and tell her how I feel."

Len stood up facing Taito and glared at him, "You shall do no such thing!"

Taito grinned, "Oh? And are you going to stop me? I mean, seeing as you have given up so quickly…" The skull-masked guy shoved past Len.

Len pushed Taito back, "Don't shove me! I've had enough of you!" And Len tackled Taito to the ground. "Don't you know that if I tell her, I might ruin everything? Including her mentality?" Len roared.

Taito on the other hand shoved Len off of him easily and began walking back to the ballroom. "You know nothing of her mentality. Now while you're busy with me Len, time is ticking away." Taito then turned around, "Oh and I'd be quick if I were you. The unmasking is at midnight, and, servants are forbidden to be here around that time."

Len watched Taito walk away. He ran back to the ballroom and heard the king announce in a booming voice,** "THE UNMASKING WILL BE IN HALF AN HOUR! ALL SERVANTS LEAVE UNLESS YOU DON'T LIKE YOUR HEAD!"**

Len saw the Princess stand by the King, and noticed Rin shifting around a bit bored, and the Pirate at the foot of the platform waiting for her.

Rin walked down and Len approached her. "Please!" he swallowed when he noticed the Pirate look a bit annoyed. "Please may I have this next dance?" he begged.

Princess looked over at the Pirate and shrugged, then turned to Len, "Ok."

Len beamed and then took Rin's hand. When they were from hearing distance he whispered to her, "Actually I don't want to dance, I actually want to talk to you, but saying that in front of the King and everyone might make the suspicious. That and I can't dance."

Rin blinked, "Ok then, but um, you do realize that this is a Masquerade Ball right? That implies some dancing."

The boy looked down, "Oh yeah, right…"

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Rin asked warily.

Len looked at the clock, it was 11:45. "Not here, let's go to the garden-the maze! Yes the garden maze!"

The princess raised her brow "O-ok?"

Len then pulled the Princess out of the ballroom, out the hall, down many, many stairs and to the garden. "Hey! Wait!AHHHH!" Rin tried to keep up with the boy.

They entered the garden, passing the tall black gate. The fireflies danced alongside them as the two ran inside the maze. Len went left, right, left, left, another right- it was as if he had memorized the whole maze.

"E-even I have never been here before!" Rin called out. Len turned his head and kept running. He grinned, "Don't worry I know exactly where we're"- **WHAM**

Len slammed right into a marble gate surrounded by the green hedge that made the maze.

The Princess snickered, "What was that again?"

The boy frowned, "Shut up! I knew it was here, I just- and you just distracted me that's all!" Len turned to face the gate and opened it.

Inside was a small clearing in the shape of a circle. In the middle was a stone bench against the wall of the maze.

Len let go of Rin's hand and walked to the bench and sat down. The Princess looked around and followed him, about to sit down. Len stood up, "Ok…"

Rin waited, and looked around wondering what the boy was going to tell her.

**BONG**

**BONG**

Len looked up at the tower and sighed, he knew this would happen which is why he led her in a maze. Still though, he wanted to get it off his chest.

"I don't have much time…." He started.

**BONG**

**BONG**

"What, are you dying?" Rin asked alarmed.

**BONG  
>BONG<strong>

"What? No! I'm not dying, I just…I don't have much time so I have to get this off my chest." Len replied. His hands were getting sweaty.

**BONG  
>BONG<strong>

"I mean, I already know you're answer but I want to know, and I think you should know too."

**BONG  
>BONG<strong>

"The thing is….Rin…." Len shook his head. He hugged Rin close and she patted his head, "Go on, it's ok." Len nodded and began again. "Rin, for a long time now….I've had feelings for you…I mean…it's just it was my entire fault that the servants had to wear masks, and I already know your answer, I know you can't."

**BONG**

Rin squinted her eyes, "Woa, wait…who...who are you?"

**BONG**

It was midnight, the unmasking had begun, "I'm your servant friend remember?"

Rin's eyes began to widen. "But who are you really?"

At this, Len finally took off his mask, "My name is Len Kagamine, and a long time ago I came here as a little boy. See? I have a scar on my cheek since the King became angry at me."

Rin gasped, not knowing what to say. After all that time, her childhood friend was close to her the whole time? "Len I…." She thought of the one rule that prevented this kind of thing.

"I understand," Len took this as a sign of her not loving him as he did her.

His eyes filled with tears, "I'm-I'm the stranger in the woods, I've watched you this whole time! A-and I know we're friends but maybe we can be something more?" Len sat on the bench, his face in his hands, when he then heard some bushes rustling.

"Hey what happened Rin?" It was Taito.

"I don't know….…I feel horrible." Rin mumbled sadly. She did not like seeing her best friend like this and felt it was her fault.

Taito sat next to Len. "Go away." He mumbled.

Taito ignored him and said, "Hey buddy, don't worry, I'm not going to tell Rin or anything, but hey at least you got it off your chest ok?" With that said Taito stood up and left Len and Rin alone.

Len wasn't even going to ask him how he was able to find the out where he was in the maze. Rin then sat next to him, and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Hey now, it's ok Len….besides…you're more like a little brother to me."

Len stayed quiet.

**_I told you so Brain is always right._**

_Bug off stupid Brain._

"I mean….can we….can we still be friends?" Rin asked. Len looked up into the eyes of the girl, and saw how sad she looked. "Yes, of course we can! I don't want to lose you…I just don't want it to be awkward…"

Rin smiled, "Don't worry…it happened ok?"

"PRINCESS RIN!"

Rin winced, "Oh crap, my father…." Len sighed, and stood up dusting off his pants. "Wait, how will I know it's you?" The princess inquired.

Len put his mask on, "You can't tell?"

Rin squinted.

He smiled, "I'm the one that's the happiest to see you, simple as that. And how can you not who your best friend is? The mask shouldn't hide that!"

Rin nodded, "You have a point there."

**"PRINCESS RIN!"**

Rin and Len jumped. "I've got to get going." Len nodded and the nodded, "Oh and by the way, this mask here," he tugged at it, "it hides all my awesomeness, so if I take it off, it'll be too much for you." With that Len jumped over the hedge and disappeared.

Rin scoffed, "Uh-huh sure." She was happy to see Len in better spirits, but could not help but to worry about her best friend.

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	10. Just Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Friends<strong>

Two masked servants were polishing a statue of a past royalty, when shouts and crashes were heard. Finally after the arguing was at its end, a girl stormed out of the study, with angry tears in her eyes. King Kaito, two servants and a few suitors run after him.

"Rin, wait PRINCESS RIN!" the middle aged man called out.

The servants and the suitors hurried after the King and the Princess, "KING KAITO! KING KAITO!"

When the troop was out of site, the black haired servant sighed and said, "I guess things are back to normal then eh Len?"

Len stayed quiet and continued to polish the statue and Taito shrugged to himself. After they were both finished polishing the statue, Len gathered up the cleaning supplies and went on to the next statue with Taito following close behind. Finally after an hour or two, Len finally spoke.

"She's not happy is she?"

Taito stopped polishing. "Well Jaysus Len, I thought you were never going to open yer trap!"

Len didn't respond, but continued thinking. Taito sighed again and replied, "Well if you're talking about the unmarried princess, then yes, she is not happy."

The blonde servant boy didn't comment and only stayed quiet.

Taito continued, "I mean, whenever she is with you, secretly that is, she seems happy. After that long episode of her feeling guilty after turning you down wasn't her being happy at all. The Princess is just…I don't know…content maybe?"

Len remembered that month she would not meet his gaze, and how painful it felt. He sighed now, knowing that the month had come to past.

Taito noticed the young boy's sigh and smiled at him, "Well now stop sighing, all the joy in your heart will escape!"

Len nodded and moved on to polishing a window that looked out onto a small patch of the castle garden where Rin was painting. She looked angry, like she was ruining some of her brushes. He noticed that the princess looked up from her painting, and turn quickly feeling Len's gaze on her back. The servant boy flushed and jumped behind a curtain, knocking a marble bust of King Kaito over which fell to the floor breaking off a part of his rock nose sending it skidding in front of Taito's feet.

Taito looked down and bit his lip. "I'm not fixing that," he pointed at the marble mess. Then pointing his finger at Len's red cheeks added, "And you need to fix that, I know you still fancy the princess."

Len waved his hand at Taito like waving off a pesky fly, and peeked behind the curtain to see if Rin was still looking at the window. She was gone.

Taito sighed, and picked up the marble mess. "Well if you won't fix it…I'll at least help you put some pieces back together…"

XXX

It was spring time and King Kaito had now issued breaks for the servants for their hard work. This was good thing, yet Len found himself bored out of his mind during the day and often went in the library disguised as a citizen; he was mask less.

This had the opposite effect for the Princess, since she was almost always doing something, which usually revolved around her finding a suitor, and it was hard for Rin to see her best friend.

Today was not one of those days, as a group of servants managed to disguise themselves (they were mask less) and convince the King of her diminishing childhood and how it was important to keep her allies (friends) close by to her.

Rin sat under the gazebo doodling and muttering to herself as usually with a few of her servant friends sitting around her, Len, Taito, and Gumi.

Len sat closely to Rin, watching her doodle; amazed at the quick sketches of a small boy she drew….he looked familiar….

Taito leaned back on the bench and grinned, "Hey Princess, Gumi and I had a great idea. We servants are always the ones with the mask; you should give it a try!"

Len sat up, his thoughts interrupted, and Rin looked up at Taito skeptically, "Seriously?"

Gumi looked down; her shyness had increased without the mask on. "W-well, it was only a suggestion we had."  
>"Hmm…..I don't know…when would we do it?" Rin quickly closed her sketchbook as Len was looking through some pages. He scowled at her and listened.<p>

"How about tomorrow morning? It would be fun! You can see what it's REALLY like behind the walls." He looked at Len and winked.

The blonde boy blushed and shook his head and cleared his throat. "I don't think what's behind the walls are so important, it's what's OUTSIDE that Rin has to see…"

The princess looked up, "Outside? I've only ever been outside with escorts …"

Taito patted Len's back, "Good idea mate! We can go with disguises! In pairs even, like dates!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Rin and put his arm around her, "Princess and I will be a pair, and Gumi and Lenny boy will be another."

Len scooted away from Taito, "Who you calling Lenny?"

The Princess looked away from Taito, "I'd rather go with Len then!" She ducked under Taito's arm and playfully hugged Len.

"Um…."Len looked around not knowing what to do.

"Then it's settled then!" Gumi shot up out of her bench, full of energy.

"Gumi, we're off-duty! GET THAT MASK OFF!" Taito stood up facing the excited girl.

"Heh-heh, I've grown used to it I suppose." Gumi admitted sheepishly.

Rin giggled while Len's thoughts were somewhere else.

_Why is Taito suggesting this all of a sudden though…what is he planning….it's suspicious…_

"So tomorrow, let's meet outside the castle gates! Dress in common folk garbs, and NO MASKS OR CROWNS! ESPECIALLY MASKS!" Taito instructed.

"Aw…."Gumi sighed.

"This will be interesting…" Len looked at Taito, still unsure of the whole plan.

"It will be fun!" Rin smiled at him.

_But what is he planning? _Len could only wait for the next day to find out.

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	11. Pirates, and books, and Dragons oh my!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates, and books, and Dragons oh my!<strong>

It was a wonderful spring morning in the palace of Diolacov, and outside the palace was a little village of Common Folk. Yes, that really was its name!  
>The village of Common Folk was peaceful and today was the spring festival, celebrating the beauty of new beginnings, with flowery floats, rabbits, dragon rides, pirate ship races, and much more!<br>It was one of the main festivities that Common Fold had that would attract Kingdoms from far and wide to partake in the many activities in the festival.

However, despite the positive energy and excitement in the air, one villager was feeling betrayed and stupid.

"I'm sure they had other plans to do…" A blonde village girl assured him. She wore a simple yellow dress with her hair down, a black choker and black flats. It was the one of the plainest things she had owned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The village boy scowled. He wore a brown vest over a white long sleeves and gray trousers.

"I mean, he said he had to visit his sick grandmother and needed Gumi to help him cook for her. It sounded urgent…" She tilted her head back trying to remember.

Len rolled his eyes, "Rin, this is the first time Taito has ever mentioned about his grandmother. And since when does Gumi bake?"He pulled his cap over his face groaning. _Stupid Taito, I KNEW IT! HE SET ME UP! I'M ALONE WITH RIN!_

"Well….maybe….yeah I got nothing." Rin smiled.

Len sighed, "Well…I guess it's just the two of us then? I mean…we can always do this tomorrow with Taito and Gumi….we should probably just head back to the palace then…"

Rin shook her head, "Aw why? I haven't spent time with you yet! We still have this whole festival, and it's boring in there. It's as if you're not happy to be with me."

Len scowled, she had a point.

"Maybe…"

"Yeah sssure."

Len sighed, put his hands in his pockets and went to the festival with Rin by his side.

_**WOOHOO! Look at you, kid! You have to thank Taito sometime**._Len's Heart said.

**_Can you believe him! What a waste of time!_**Len's mind roared.

The two friends wandered around through the enchanted outdoor library, thumbing through the magic books from other lands.

Len opened a book called "Screams from the past" to find it screaming in his face.

"GAAAAH!" He threw the book in the air and ran off, with Rin laughing after him.

They watched the pirates have their boat competition, but cheered for the ninjas.  
>"Len watch out!" Rin warned when one of the losing pirate's swords headed straight for Len.<br>"It wasn't my fault you lost, you crazy pirate!" The boy screamed while trying to dodge the angry mob of pirates.

The disguised Princess and her servant also went for some archery.

"Bull's eye every time!" Rin grinned.

Len looked at the princess and scoffed. "I bet I can do better. My aim is the best!" He pulled back the arrow and TWANG!

"YEEEEEOW!" The boy fell to the ground when the arrow bounced off the target and made a beeline for him barely scraping his thigh. He groaned and tried sitting up.

"What was that about your aim again?" a voice giggled.

Len opened his eyes to look up to Rin, who was grinning at him.

Finally, they ended their day on the back of a short dragon ride through some clouds and over the whole kingdom.

"Come on the day wasn't that bad…" Rin smiled at Len, who was a little traumatized from the whole day's experience. The servant boy sighed and rested his chin on the red scaly ear of the dragon, Krispn.

_Well, it wasn't that bad…it was nice to spend the day with you Rin, and I guess it gave me some fun memories with you,_Len thought.

He cleared his throat, " Um…Rin?"

"Mmm?" Rin looked up eating a lollipop.

"Today was fun." Len grinned.

The Princess smiled back, "You know, I really had a good time; I wish it didn't end haha."

Krispn groaned, "I don't mean to interrupt your sentimental moment, but time's up, unless you have more gold to spare."  
>Len looked at Rin and she laughed back turning her pockets inside out. "Sorry, no more, I guess that's that! Can you fly down to the castle for us?"<p>

"What do I look like, a taxi?"

The princess looked up, slightly confused. "Krispn…what in the world is a taxi?"

The Dragon cleared his throat and one giant yellow eye rolled back to look at them, "Excuse me…I mean horse carriage."

Len laughed, "Well, dragons are really old and have seen more than what we have…"  
>Krispn chortled as he lowered to the festival, "That my young ones, is for another tale."<p>

As they walked to the road that lead to the castle, and then to the village, Rin hugged Len goodbye, and their "normal" day as common-folk ended.

Once again, they were Princess and servant, and as Len walked away to a small inn, Rin looked back at him, then to her castle on the tall hill.

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	12. Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Realizations<strong>

"_Romeo, romeo, where art thou romeo?"_

Ugh. What a stupid girl, thought the young princess as she read a tragedy on two lovers. She would soon have to leave the castle in a few months to attend a "higher-level" academy. In other words, the King and Queen, (or her parents) did not think she was princess-like enough.

"It's for your own good Rin….of course it would have been a lot easier if you had found a suitor…" her father, King Crap-to said. Well King Kaito, she was only feeling mean because she was very confused over the past few nights.

The princess flopped on her bed and sighed. "Well…at least they have an artist program…it will give me something to do.

Rin closed her eyes and decided to play some music in her head to keep her sane.

**"_ne ne nee chotto, ii_**

**_isogashi nara gomen"_**

_Ah…that's better. Clears my mind._

The blonde easily translated the foreign language to English.

**"_I want to convey my feelings…"_**

_Woa wait what? This is a confession song? Ugh…._

Rin shook her head and decided to think randomly of anything…none of this mushy crap. She thought of last weekend at the spring festival and laughed at all the mishaps her poor friend Len had.

_He's so funny, and I love his smile._

**"I_ want to convey my feelings_**

**_why is it so hard?"_**

_SHUT UP SONG! I was only thinking about the wonderful day I had with Len…he makes me happy._

**"_i'm being honest you see...I-i-i-i-i-i-i...hey..you are um...I..sorry wait…"_**

The Princess's mind then shifted to the memory of the dreams she continued to have of Len. It was weird though…she wasn't used to dreaming about him…

_Argh, shut up mind! Len and I are friends! It's not like that…besides…it's not like he still likes me right?_

**"_I-I...I um..hey...you're the one that I li-hey honestly um...%*# I um..I um , um, hey, you're um...I...sorry, wait, h-hey,umm I..."_**

_Wait.__  
><em>_Hold on._

Suddenly memories of Len stealing glances at Rin while she was outside in the garden doodling wasn't just her eyes playing tricks on her…or whenever she would walk past him while he was cleaning the window panes, he would suddenly reach for the highest one, or lift heavy statues like nothing (until she heard him grunt and fall over).

**"_You're the one that I...Hey,I you're the one that I..."_**

_Len…he still loves me doesn't he….I've been hurting him all this time…especially when I couldn't look at him after breaking his heart….but….now…_

The Princess thought of when they first met so long ago as children. And then again in the light of the fireflies in the garden. Flashes of memories of them playing together, the feeling of being watched while she painted.

_I was never alone…Len…_

**"_hey,I..you're the one that I...I, to you.."_**

_No! But! Arg I can't stop thinking of him…why is my heart beating fast?_

The Princess struggled but she continued to see his smiling face, how though he was shy at times, he would get hyper and crazy around her.

**"_I..li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li...(si gh)..Sorry, I forgot.."_**

_Oh good…I forgot the lyrics._

**"_no WAIT! I li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li -li-li-li-li-li-like you-_**_**  
><strong>__  
><em>_No! I-I-…Len…_

I LOVE YOU!"

The Princess sat up and thought of Len again, and regretted saying no. She suddenly felt alone, and wanted him by her side.

"He was pretending to be happy this whole time…I…and I," Rin clutched her chest, "I love him."

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	13. Glances

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Glances<strong>

Servants were bustling back to the castle, ready for months of tending the castle after their little break. A blonde servant-girl with a high pony-tail pushed through the crowd of servants, constantly screaming "MOVE IT! WATCH IT! OUTTA MY WAY!"  
>She held a piece of parchment in her hand, and constantly adjusted her mask over her grinning face.<p>

A helpless servant boy ran after her, bumping into and falling on top of other servants through the palace gates. "AKITA! GET BACK HERE!"

The blonde servant –girl grinned mischievously, turning her head back at him to say, "Never Len! Catch me first!"

Heads turned to stare at the servant-boy, his blonde hair a wild mess, and his eyes white around the rims with rage and his gray vest unbuttoned. The pair ran up the great winding stone stairs past the hall of statues, through the kitchen (almost bumping into the red haired chef Akaito) and finally into a well-dressed crowd.

"Oof!" Len's head spun as he landed on top of someone on the red carpet.

He rubbed his head and looked up to see Akita scamper away behind a statue, hiding away from the well-dressed victims of Len's crash.

"And just what do you think you're doing? You could have killed your royal highness!" The angry head –servant Meiko grabbed the wide-eyed servant boy by his shirt collar, and threw him off King Kaito. "Forgive me your father for this servant's behavior." Meiko bowed.

"I thought appointing my daughter as head-servant would keep the servants in line."The King clicked his tongue.

A grey-haired maid accompanying the troop, Haku, giggled, "You've bumped into his royal hiney!"

The King stood up and looked down at Len, "My dear boy, is the castle on fire?"

Len stood up, his head bowed looking away from the King.

"No sir," he said quietly.

"You will speak up when speaking to the King." Meiko hissed.

The King waved her off and looked at Len again, "Is the palace being invaded by pirates?"

The servant-boy swallowed, "N-no your highness."

King Kaito raised his brow, "Then, my boy, I ask you this: _WHY ARE YOU RUNNING IN THE HALLS OF MY CASTLE? THIS ISN'T A PLAYGROUND!"_The servants flinched all except the smirking Akita, still hiding behind the statue. She was trying to control her laughter.

Len jumped and his eyes darted quickly to Akita behind the statue but stayed silent. King Kaito grunted and turned to the head-servant, "Shall we continue?"

Meiko coughed, "The Princess Academy is not far from here, but far enough for my sister to be more dependent…."

Len watched as the royal troop walked away, and then he glared at the figure behind the statue. "Akita, see what you've done? They would have had my head you know!"

The blonde-haired servant girl stepped away from the shadows and grinned, holding up the parchment in her hand. "Sorry, it was worth it, besides, you still haven't caught me yet. Or have you given up?"

Len glared at her, "I have NOT given up. Just PLEASE give that back to me."

Akita sighed, bored of teasing him, rolled open the paper. "So when are you using this map?"

Len remembered back at the library months ago, when he had found the strange map of the whole palace, and the many secret passageways it had held. "I'm never using it."

Akita rolled her eyes, "Really? Then why are you chasing me for it?"

"Because it's people like you that would use the map for wrong!"

"But it's people like you that would use it to spy on people…like…I don't know Princess Rin?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The two continued to angry-whisper at each other when Princess Rin and her maid-servants walked down the hall by them.

Akita and Len moved out of their way to let them pass.

"Well Princess, only two more months until you move out of the palace to the academy. You'll need to start preparations soon, so…."  
>The servants bowed, and Len grinned at the Princess. To his surprise she looked away quickly from his gaze and pretended not to notice him.<p>

The servant girl pulled Len away to go report to the head-servant for chores. Len shook his head, wondering why Rin didn't return his smile; he knew she had recognized him under the mask…so why was she acting odd.  
>"What was that all about?" Akita had asked, as if reading his thoughts.<p>

Len shrugged, "Again, I don't know what you're talking about." But the servant girl was not satisfied, "Come on Len, every servant knows you talked to the Princess, and that you two fancy each other!"

Len stopped, "Wait what?"

Akita nodded, "Yeah, Haku and I were talking at the village bar the other day. Usually I'm able to force some really great gossip out of her, and apparently, rumor is that Rin has fallen for a servant. I figured it was you, I thought you two were dating already."

Len blushed and swallowed, "N-no…I-i-i-i-I never knew she had f-f-f-f-f-feelings for m-m-me…"

She shrugged and threw the map at his face, "I don't know, Haku was drunk, but you can snoop around if you want." She pushed her way past two wooden doors to the kitchen leaving Len to his thoughts. He looked down at the map seeing a secret entrance close by that would lead to Rin's chambers.

_I wonder…_

* * *

><p>Long ago, before Rin's father became king, there was a legend about how a ghost wandered through the corridors of the castle. The ghost had a slender frame of a boy, and supposedly, was condemned to die after falling in love with a princess. Truth be told, it was Kaito's childhood friend, Piko and personal servant who had died by his hand caused by an unknown accident. They had both constructed this map together, combing their knowledge of the king's tunnels ad well as the passageways for the servants. Yet when Piko died, the map was never to be found.<p>

Rumors have it that Piko had fallen in love with Kaito's wife, Miku, a still forbidden act. It is said that one cold night, Kaito and Piko fought on the east wing on the palace library roof, and that Kaito had pushed Piko to his icy death. No one knows for sure what had happened, but if any subject were to bring it up, King Kaito would only keep quiet, and later on, that subject would disappear.

Of course Rin knew this legend, but it never bothered her, more like she didn't really care about her father's doings.

The Princess was in her private library-it was a place where she could think quietly, and not be disturbed. She was a humming a song she had wrote when she was younger, Skeleton Life or something. Ironically, Rin was reading a book on how a girl had disguised herself as a boy to fight in war. She wasn't the fighting type, but nonetheless it was interesting.

"Rin! Oh Rin there you are! Is it true?" a voice squealed.

The Princess rolled her eyes as her aunt Ritsu Namine, a red head with long hair who was a clumsy version of her mother, Queen Miku.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rin asked, looking up from her book.

Ritsu danced away from a bookshelf, and knocked into a chair before tripping and falling on a table. Rin stared at her and laughed helping her up, "Honestly, I think I get my princess qualities from you, Aunt Namine."

Ritsu blew a strand of hair from her face and then looked up at the Princess. "Well are the rumors true? There has been talk among the servants about how you are in…league with a servant?"

Beyond the shadows of the princess's private library, a servant watched the two. Thanks to the secrets of the map, the servant could not be seen, or heard.

Rin blushed slightly and went back to her book, "Where on earth did you hear such rumors?"

The flustered red-head sat on a chair and adjusted her red and black frilly skirt, "You see, Haku told me that Meiko told her that Luka told her that Gumi mentioned that Akita was told by Taito who was told by the Gardener that they've been seeing someone who looked like the princess, gallivanting with a servant-boy. Now is that true?"

_Taito! That traitor! Why would he tell Akita! The biggest mouth in the castle, if I EVER-_

Rin heard a low groan behind a wall and she froze. "Quiet!" She put her hands over Ritsu's mouth. "The walls have ears you know, and you've got it all wrong! I trust you dearly Aunt Ritsu, but the truth is I was only best-friends with a servant, nothing more or less!"

Ritsu frowned, "Pity, it would have served as good gossip. But oh well, I guess you don't have feelings for anyone like that now do you?"

Rin looked down.

"Oh?" The red-head inquired, "THIS is a surprise, you _do_have feelings for someone don't you?"

The Princess bit her lip, "Well...I don't know...the truth is, I love him now, and I don't know what to do!"

Ritsu jumped up and down from her seat, "Who is it? A duke? Someone I've met? Who? Who?"

Rin, "You sound like an owl with all that who-ing. But I won't tell you...let's just say it's an old childhood friend of mine."

Her aunt put her hand under her chin, "And what are you going to do about it?"

The servant leaned forward straining his ears to hear.

"I'll have to tell him, besides...I think he still likes me." Rin smiled to herself.

Ritsu grinned, "Oh! I can't wait to spread the news! Princess Rin has finally found love! What joy!" But before Rin's aunt could stand up, she quickly covered her mouth. "Not. A. WORD." The aunt rolled her eyes, "PLEASE Auntie Ritsu, it means a lot to me. PLEASE."

The servant quickly ran away from their hiding spot to their own servant room to collect his thoughts. _The Princess, ME? Can it be me? Oh maaan...this is...this is GREAT!_

* * *

><p>That night, while Len lay on his bed of straw looking up at the dripping ceiling, he heard footsteps at his door, and a piece of paper fall on the floor behind the wooden entrance. He stood up and opened the door to only peer out into darkness, but when he looked down, he saw a small slip of paper on the ground.<p>

"A note?" Len picked it up and opened it, immediately his heart quickened and was suddenly nervous for tomorrow.

"We need to talk.

-R"

That's all. Of course it was from Rin, but what was wrong with her? Could it have been about what she had said to her aunt this afternoon? Did she really...

He shook his head and flopped back onto the hay and began to plan what different scenarios, it was no use trying to sleep that night for his nerves kept him awake.

When morning came, Len jumped as soon as the sunlight touched his window, changed, washed up, and searched for the princess. He had found her dining with her sisters and casually waltzed in with servant attire holding a tray of hot chocolate.

"Was there something you wanted Princess?" Len looked at Rin who quickly looked down and mumbled "Y-you really want to do it n-now? We only have what..fifteen minutes before you're next set of chores?"

Len sighed. _Oh yeah...it's definitely about yesterday._

The two sisters looked up at the servant-boy wondering what the two were whispering about. Rin quickly added before waving him away, "Meet me at our garden..."

Len nodded and waited until noon at the very garden where he had confessed his feelings to Rin. His palms became sweaty and his heart would not stop thumping at his chest.

Finally, he heard some leaves crunching and saw Rin approach him slowly before sitting next to him.

Len swallowed.

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	14. Christmas Special:Len

Merry Christmas everyone! I wanted to do something for the holidays, so this is a little filler I wrote. Enjoy! More updates coming soon! Thank you for all the reviews and comments and favs and what not, it means a lot! EXCLAMATION POINTS!

**disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's Present<strong>

_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse-unless you would call a young servant boy, Len Kagamine a creature then that whole rhyme was invalid.  
>You see, in his small untidy house, he was looking for a present for the princess and he could only think of one gift...something she gave him a long time ago before the mask rule was decreed. <em>

It was Christmas Eve, and the little village outside the palace gates was busy with gifts, decorating, extending their store hours and singing Christmas songs with merriment. The Royal family has even gone down to the village to sing songs to lucky subjects. Where ever the family stepped, they were adorned with gifts of their most prized possessions, merchants offered them rolls of their finest silk, and children gave away their own dolls and toys to the royal children.  
>Of course the two older sisters Luka and Meiko loved the attention they were getting, and would even steal kisses from a village boy or two. Yet it was the youngest Princess, Rin, who trailed along behind them a bit bored of the whole ordeal. She hated the ridiculous dress of royal puffery she was forced to wear, with a large red bow in her hair, and a yellow dress with diamonds embedded in them, and a white muffler. The Princess would rather be at the castle, playing with the strange boy she welcomed at the gate. He had a wild imagination talking of strange tall metal structures and moving pictures and other nonsense! She sighed and continued along behind her family, occasionally joining in with a Christmas song.<p>

Meanwhile, after a long day training to become a servant of whatever, a small boy slumped in his bed of hay thinking of the next day. He couldn't wait to watch the family open presents, feast and dance and sing. "Maybe they got something for me?" Len wondered.

Yes, it would be nice to see the smiling faces of Luka, and Meiko, and the kind little girl who let him in, Rin the youngest

"PRINCESS!" Len flew up out of his bed and shook his head. "What do I get her? It's only been two weeks since I came here, and the family has been so nice to me. And I've been getting some wages here and there…but I can only hope I have a gift to spare."

Len emptied out his pockets, dismantled his bed, dug in the floors, the ceiling, and the walls, turned over his shoes and cutting his hand accidently when breaking his treasure chest, until finally he managed to sum up a few pfennigs to buy for a gift.

He hurried out his room, leaving it a mess with hay everywhere and broken bed. When he reached the streets of the bustling town, he saw the royal family walking down the same street he did, and coming his way! He put his thin collar up and his cotton hat low over his eyes and bowed low when passing by.

Almost every store would close their windows when he passed by, time was running out. When the snow swept streets turned into a broken cobblestone path covered in sleet, he knew his time was limited but he had reached his breaking point, a small shop with a flickering lantern had opened. It was filled with odds and ends, and old antiques and trinkets, glass dolls, and other objects he could not find a name for.

He coughed, "Hello? Sir? Or madam? Is this shop open?"

All was silent, and Len shrugged and began exploring the aisles of treasures. Maybe the Princess wanted clothes? He fingered around with a dress, but when he picked it up, it withered to rags. "Or….maybe not." With wide he put it down, "Or a set of crayons…or toys?" He looked around for something that he could recognize, but he only saw expensive whatevers and rings and flutes. Something musical probably.

Len stopped to see a tiny box on top of leather bound books. Maybe a necklace was inside it? He opened it, to find it play a sweet ballroom melody, and two figures encased in a glass dome twirl around. He watched as the boy figure gave the girl figure give her a white lily. The two figures looked so real complete with clothes and silky hair. This box looked like magic, but he knew it was indeed a music box crafted by a magician or something.  
>He closed the wooden box carefully and went up to the counter to purchase it. "Hello? Is anyone there? I would like to buy this! HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

"I AM RIGHT HERE! YES YES I HEAR YOU!" a voice roared.

"Huh?" Len leaned over the counter to see a small man with beady eyes and a deep wrinkly frown. He gulped and held out his sock with a few pfennigs inside it. "I would like to buy this magic box."

The old man stepped on a wooden stool and put his glasses on. " Magic? BAHAHAHAHA!" The old man cackled in Len's face to his dislike, "That is not a magic box! It is an old music box boy! 'Magic box' he says! AHAHAHA!"

The small boy swallowed. "I want to buy it."  
>"HA! Of course you do, but I'm sorry, it's not for sale." The old man waved him off.<p>

Len ignored the man and proceeded to empty out his sock to show the man his money. "Will this do?"

The Old man looked at the money, blinking twice. "What is this?"

"It's money."

"I KNOW IT'S MONEY! But do you honestly think you can buy something that I just said was not for sale, with these poor wages? BAH! GO AWAY! This is not for sale!"

Len grew frantic, "BUT-BUT, I NEED THIS FOR-"

"A pretty girl? Is that it? Let me guess, you've searched for a perfect gift for her, and you want to give it to her to see her eyes light up with delight and then you'll tell her you love her, and then after that you two can warm up your little feet by the fire and enjoy each other's company, and when you come of age you will court her and marry her, and you two will be happy with children and you live until the end of your days?"

"Er…well…"Len blushed.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! HAHAHA! No instead someone will give her a better gift or when you DO tell her about your feelings she won't think of you that way! AHAHA! She won't even look twice at your way, instead you will be ignored as she goes about her own happy life, but you will continue to stay loyal to her, until one day you decide to move on but because you ignore her for ONE MOMENT and she DIES at YOUR hand on accident!" The old man heaved angrily, but past his angry coal black eyes, there was a silent longing for something.

Len looked around, extremely confused but sighed, "I won't do that, I only want to make her happy."

"Happiness is only a myth." The old man tiredly said.

"Only if you make it so…besides, if I go there empty handed, she might not play with me anymore." Len whimpered.

"Oh for goodness sakes, FINE. You can have it, just don't come back here again! BE GONE WITH YOU, YOU OLD RASCAL! AHAHAHA!" The crazy old coot cackled again before muttering, "Don't make the same mistake I did…"

Len ran happily to the direction of the castle.

Meanwhile a frantic search was had for a small boy in the palace, for it seemed he was kidnapped and nowhere to be found. "Please Daddy! We have to find him!" The young Princess begged. King Kaito sighed and rubbed his eyebrows, "Maybe he went for a walk."

"But his room is trashed father! And the blood? He must have fought for his life!" Rin wiped away hot tears in her eyes.

After hours of searching the village and castle, it was put off until after Christmas, so that they may rest. The Princess went to her chambers and laid on her bed, crying softly to herself. It wouldn't be Christmas without her new friend.

Suddenly she heard a rapping at her window, and saw it creak open quietly. It was the kidnapper! Before she let out a terrified scream, a small blonde boy tumbled out on the floor with a crash and a bang, the sound of something breaking under him.

"Ooh no…"he lamented.

"Len! Is that you? You're alive!" The Princess hugged him tightly while he looked down sadly at a broken box. "I'm sorry Rin…I broke your gift."

"Gift? What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"You see, I went through my room to look for money to go to the village to buy you a present for Christmas, and I got you a music box….but I just fell on it. It's ruined now." Len lifted up the broken box, with the tattered figures' clothes and broken glass dome, and a few gears poking its way out of the machinery.

"Oh…"Rin took it from Len, and put it on the floor. "I don't want it Len…"

The boy groaned, "Well of course you don't, I broke it!"

The Princess giggled, "No that's not what I mean! I mean I don't want anything from you…"  
>"Because I give sucky gifts, I know…I'm sorry.."<p>

The girl huffed, "Let me finish!" and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "When I thought someone kidnapped you, I was very sad because I wouldn't get to see you on Christmas, or forever even! And that would mean that we wouldn't play together or see each other anymore or prank the snotty dukes-so you're friendship is my Christmas gift."

Len grinned and scratched his head, "Oh…well you could have told me that haha…"

Rin smiled back and then took off her necklace, which was just a simple chain with a golden music note and paintbrush. "Here, you can have this, my gift to you. Where it always alright?"

The boy looked at it and grinned, "Ok I promise."

_Yes, it was the same very necklace that Len is now looking for. He had to break his promise after the decree to mask all the servants. If he was found wearing the necklace, it would be assumed that he stole it. Len sat on his bed and laid back on his pillow. "Ow, what the heck is poking my head.." He sat up and put his hand under it to lift out a necklace with a music note and paintbrush. He grinned and put it in his pocket. _

_The next day on Christmas morning he snuck in the princess's chambers to put the necklace on her pillow, just as a reminder that their friendship was their own Christmas gift. "If only there could be something more…" Len sighed and then closed the door behind him quietly._

* * *

><p>commentreview :D And Merry Christmas/Happy Hanuka/Season's Greetings/Happy Kwanzaa/Happy Holidays/and have a very Vocaloid New Year!


	15. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoves and Kisses<strong>

The disgruntled King Kaito sat on his throne half-heartedly listening to the daily reports of the Palace.

His mind continued to wander to his daughter, Rin, but was always interrupted with the ramblings of subjects, and advisers, and servants.

"ENOUGH!" Kaito threw his hands in the air and the halls were silent. He sighed and put his hand on his brow, "Can anyone tell me where Princess Rin is?"

As if on cue, the Princess walked in-if you can call floating in the room walking-to the hall happily and humming to herself.

A servant close by observing it all raised his eyebrows, Rin never hummed...

"You've asked for me daddy?"The Princess bowed slightly. The King nearly fell out of his throne, she hadn't called him that in years, "E-erm, yes Rin. Is everything alright? You seem a bit off."

The servant, Taito, muttered, "More like got hit with Cupid's arrow."

The Princess laughed, "Off? No, I'm not off, it's just...is it not a nice day outside?"

King Kaito looked out the grand window of the hall, "My child, it is raining-"

"Yes and I love the rain!" The Princess smiled to herself, her mind obviously somewhere else.

The clock struck noon, and suddenly out of her daze, the Princess shook her head and said, "Oh I almost forgot the time! Excuse me Daddy I'll be off now!" And Rin hurried out the hall, everyone's eyes watching her leave and then turned to the King.

Kaito was dumbfounded, his mouth open.

Taito bowed and asked, "Would you like me to follow her?" The King nodded, "Yes...I would..."

"As you command my King," and with that Taito left the hall to where Rin had gone.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this is happening to me...I just can't believe it. I don't think I've ever been this happy! All I can think about is the Princess...I mean yeah, that's all I could think of before but NOW-now it's just...I can't even sleep! Oh man...<em>

My thoughts have been like this for a while, and of course it's been affecting how I work, but its logic that all I can think of is Rin. Her eyes, her smile...her hair her smell, her hugs, her laugh, her-

"Hey watch it Len!" Gumi says when I nearly bump into her, almost knocking over a tray of food she's carrying. "Heh, sorry Gumi, wasn't paying attention!"

That's when the clock strikes noon, and again my heart skips a beat. 'time to meet her!'

I quickly leave the kitchen, and nearly run into Taito.

"Woa there! Slow down! Did you cause a fire again?"He says.

"Oh hullo Taito, I was just on my way outside to eat lunch, since it is rest time for me, I'll be off now you must be busy." Before I can make a run for it, Taito grabs my collar with a bandaged hand.

He grins at me, raising a brow, "You know Len...a curious thing happened just now. It seems the Princess is in high spirits..Rin to be exact."

I swallow, _oh great...what does he want..._"That is indeed very curious Taito...and you are telling me this because..."

He doesn't let go of the back of my collar, "I'm just noting how it's rather suspicious that YOU so happen to be in a hurry at this time. And it just so happens that the Princess is also in a hurry, hmmmmmmm odd isn't it? I mean you never are busy..."

"So what? I have business to attend to-lunch. Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving." I shove his hand off my collar but then Taito runs after me and shoves me against a wall.

His eyes are off...the way he's looking at me actually..."You're not going anywhere Len."

I start to panic, "What are you doing Taito? I thought we were friends! Like brothers even?"

Taito's eyes soften and he sighs. "That's why you can't be with the Princess, Len. You are but a mere servant, but I care for you."

Suddenly I feel more vulnerable, "Wait, what?"

"The King has asked me to follow Rin, but I already know why she's acting strange, so I propose a bribe."

I grit my teeth, "You're not touching her, and you can _**die**_ trying."

He laughs darkly, "I'm not going to do anything to her." He leans in and immediately I know what he wants and I shove him off.

"NO TAITO!"

He sighs again, a bit sadly, "I've always been there with you Len, I only want a kiss. Just one and then you may be off with Rin."

I swallow, panting slightly, "Just...one kiss?" He nods and I fix my clothes.

"Well...I...you promise you won't tell the King?" I ask him.

Taito crosses his heart, "You have my word." He leans in again but I push him away, "Wait, I can't...not now at least...give me time please."

He sighs, "Alright then, I will give you time, but meet me next week in the forest, around dusk if you wish. If you do not arrive then I will tell the King about you and the Princess."

I watch him leave; my heart pounding...was I betraying Rin by agreeing to this bribe?

Oh no, Rin! She's still waiting for me!

* * *

><p>The Princess waited quietly against the stone archway, an entrance to the patio outside in the north wing of the castle's garden.<p>

A servant boy hurries to meet her and then slows down to a walk, afraid of seeming too desperate. His palms grow damp again, and his stomach feels as if there are dragons inside again, flying about.

She looked up and saw the boy, and her face lit up, and smiled at him happily. Her eyes are excited, and slight blush washed over her face, but she made no attempt to rush to him: she too afraid of seeming to clingy.

The servant walked closer to the Princess and saw her smile, their eyes meeting and he looked away embarrassed. His eyes wandered up to look at her and still seeing her gaze upon him.

"Hi." the servant boy said shyly to her.

"That's it?" The Princess smiles and then the servant boy musters up enough courage and attacks her with a hug.

"Len..."The Princess said, hugging him tightly.

Len lowered his head to her chest, clutching tightly to her yellow dress and inhaled her scent, "Rin..."

They stayed like that for a moment, Rin stroking Len's blonde hair while he listened to her heartbeat, for there is no sound so soothing, so calming, as the sound of the heartbeat of your most precious person that you love.

Taito's words echoed in Len's mind however. "Rin..."he began, breaking the small silence.

"Mmm?" She asked stroking his hair and holding him still.

He swallowed, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you."

"What's wrong?" She asks, stroking his hair still.

"I...Taito knows about us...and he wants me to kiss him otherwise he will tell the King about our forbidden love." Len sighed sadly.

This time Rin stopped stroking his hair and pulled him closer to her. Len moved away to look at her and saw tears streaming down her face. "Rin? What is it?" His eyes widen and he moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Can there just be one moment...just one day when I'm happy?"Her breathing came out abruptly and she began to sob.

Len grew angry at Taito and punched the ground wincing slightly at the pain; his hand would bruise soon. Rin looked at Len and took his hand, cleaning the dirt off it with a cloth.

He watched her with sad eyes, "Well...I mean it is only one kiss...and better me than you..."

Rin closed her eyes and then looked up at him, "Ok.."she agreed quietly and held him again.

The servant boy looked up at the princess, "But...I must admit it will be my first kiss."

"Oh..."the pained voice of the princess said.

"But...I don't want it to be..."Len continued.

He waited for a reply from Rin but she stayed quiet. He moved away from her and looked into her eyes, "Rin? Did you hear me?"

She nodded.

"So...since it will be my first kiss...I was wondering...if...you and I could...do that...I mean I want my first to be with you."

"Oh..."was her only answer.

Len leaned against the wall, his shoulder pressing against Rin's and continued, "But since it's my first...I don't know how to...start."

Rin was quiet, but he saw her cheeks turn red, "oh..."

"Y-yeah..I guess you could say I'm innocent in that sense..."Len continued, "But still...I mean...I think I know what to do...but how..."

"Here," Rin held out her hand and Len took it, and before he could do anything she quickly kissed him on the lips.

Len blinked in confusion, his cheeks blushing and he fell on her shoulder, "Huh-what just...that's it?"

Rin laughed, "Well you were talking! Do you...want it longer?"

Len nodded against her neck and then looked up at her, and she kissed her forehead, "But I'm shy about this too..."She added.

The servant waited, and then leaned towards her staring deep into her eyes but then before anything, he burst out laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Rin asked somewhat impatient.

"It's just...the look in your eyes right now, why so serious?" Len joked.

Rin sighed and took his hands, "Fine, close your eyes."

Len blushed."Um...ok..."

He closed his eyes and then opened them again, "Wait right now?"

Rin was beginning to lean forward but then sat upright and sighed, "Yes..."

Len smiled, "Ok." He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>My heart was pounding, and I couldn't help but wonder, "What's taking so long" but then I suddenly felt Rin's soft lips on mine which surprised me. It was my first kiss, and what went through my head was, "oh my goodness...this...this is a kiss? I mean...what do I do?<em> This is what her lips feel like on mine...it feels nice...should I open my mouth more?<em>

I slowly began to open my mouth and I slid my arms around her and she leaned in closer to me. I could begin to feel her teeth, and I couldn't help but think, this is what her lips feel like, this is what her teeth feels like, her tongue, her mouth, her breath, her chin?

Finally my heart screamed at me telling me to relax but I knew I had already ruined my first kiss with Rin...I was thinking too hard.

I leaned away from Rin and then smiled shyly, scratching my head, but I was feeling a little dazed. "I think I forgot to breathe." I laughed a little.

I wanted to kiss her again but I didn't know how to do it again. I took her hand and looked at her palm seeing a small scar on it...this was new?

"What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing...why?" I inquired.

"It's just you keep looking at my hand..."

"Oh...I was just thinking..."I replied slowly.

We stayed quiet again for a moment, and I saw her touch her lips staring off.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her.

"Hm? Oh..ah..I think you know...and you might want to do it too..." Her cheeks turn red again and I smile but I pretend to be clueless.

"Oh? I don't know...why don't you tell me?" I ask her.

"Well..."she mumbles, "Can we do it again?"

"What? I couldn't hear that." I smile lifting up her chin.

"I said can we do it again?" she repeated said.

"Hm? Pardon?" I ask again.

"I said can we do it-" And I broke her off midsentence leaning in and kissing her, and hear her moan slightly. I smile to myself and this time move my lips without thinking, just enjoying the small moment of bliss, and feeling her heartbeat hasten. She holds me closer to her, and the kiss increased with passion until we finally broke away.

"I love you," I breathed resting my head on her bosom. "I love you too," she said lovingly and then we kissed again.

Looking into her eyes, I only saw love...and I hated Taito for trying to take that away from me.

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are appreciated!


	16. Shoves and Kisses

Another update woo! I start school again soon, so it may or may not be a while before I post again.

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoves and Kisses<strong>

The disgruntled King Kaito sat on his throne half-heartedly listening to the daily reports of the Palace.

His mind continued to wander to his daughter, Rin, but was always interrupted with the ramblings of subjects, and advisers, and servants.

"ENOUGH!" Kaito threw his hands in the air and the halls were silent. He sighed and put his hand on his brow, "Can anyone tell me where Princess Rin is?"

As if on cue, the Princess walked in-if you can call floating in the room walking-to the hall happily and humming to herself.

A servant close by observing it all raised his eyebrows, Rin never hummed...

"You've asked for me daddy?"The Princess bowed slightly. The King nearly fell out of his throne, she hadn't called him that in years, "E-erm, yes Rin. Is everything alright? You seem a bit off."

The servant, Taito, muttered, "More like got hit with Cupid's arrow."

The Princess laughed, "Off? No, I'm not off, it's just...is it not a nice day outside?"

King Kaito looked out the grand window of the hall, "My child, it is raining-"

"Yes and I love the rain!" The Princess smiled to herself, her mind obviously somewhere else.

The clock struck noon, and suddenly out of her daze, the Princess shook her head and said, "Oh I almost forgot the time! Excuse me Daddy I'll be off now!" And Rin hurried out the hall, everyone's eyes watching her leave and then turned to the King.

Kaito was dumbfounded, his mouth open.

Taito bowed and asked, "Would you like me to follow her?" The King nodded, "Yes...I would..."

"As you command my King," and with that Taito left the hall to where Rin had gone.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this is happening to me...I just can't believe it. I don't think I've ever been this happy! All I can think about is the Princess...I mean yeah, that's all I could think of before but NOW-now it's just...I can't even sleep! Oh man...<em>

My thoughts have been like this for a while, and of course it's been affecting how I work, but it's logic that all I can think of is Rin. Her eyes, her smile...her hair her smell, her hugs, her laugh, her-

"Hey watch it Len!" Gumi says when I nearly bump into her, almost knocking over a tray of food she's carrying. "Heh, sorry Gumi, wasn't paying attention!"

That's when the clock strikes noon, and again my heart skips a beat. 'time to meet her!'

I quickly leave the kitchen, and nearly run into Taito.

"Woa there! Slow down! Did you cause a fire again?"He says.

"Oh hullo Taito, I was just on my way outside to eat lunch, since it is rest time for me, I'll be off now you must be busy." Before I can make a run for it, Taito grabs my collar with a bandaged hand.

He grins at me, raising a brow, "You know Len...a curious thing happened just now. It seems the Princess is in high spirits..Rin to be exact."

I swallow, _oh great...what does he want..._"That is indeed very curious Taito...and you are telling me this because..."

He doesn't let go of the back of my collar, "I'm just noting how it's rather suspicious that YOU so happen to be in a hurry at this time. And it just so happens that the Princess is also in a hurry, hmmmmmmm odd isn't it? I mean you never are busy..."

"So what? I have business to attend to-lunch. Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving." I shove his hand off my collar but then Taito runs after me and shoves me against a wall.

His eyes are off...the way he's looking at me actually..."You're not going anywhere Len."

I start to panic, "What are you doing Taito? I thought we were friends! Like brothers even?"

Taito's eyes soften and he sighs. "That's why you can't be with the Princess, Len. You are but a mere servant, but I care for you."

Suddenly I feel more vulnerable, "Wait, what?"

"The King has asked me to follow Rin, but I already know why she's acting strange, so I propose a bribe."

I grit my teeth, "You're not touching her, and you can **_die_** trying."

He laughs darkly, "I'm not going to do anything to her." He leans in and immediately I know what he wants and I shove him off.

"NO TAITO!"

He sighs again, a bit sadly, "I've always been there with you Len, I only want a kiss. Just one and then you may be off with Rin."

I swallow, panting slightly, "Just...one kiss?" He nods and I fix my clothes.

"Well...I...you promise you won't tell the King?" I ask him.

Taito crosses his heart, "You have my word." He leans in again but I push him away, "Wait, I can't...not now at least...give me time please."

He sighs, "Alright then, I will give you time, but meet me next week in the forest, around dusk if you wish. If you do not arrive then I will tell the King about you and the Princess."

I watch him leave; my heart pounding...was I betraying Rin by agreeing to this bribe?

Oh no! Rin! She's still waiting for me!

* * *

><p>The Princess waited quietly against the stone archway, an entrance to the patio outside in the north wing of the castle's garden.<p>

A servant boy hurries to meet her and then slows down to a walk, afraid of seeming too desperate. His palms grow damp again, and his stomach feels as if there are dragons inside again, flying about.

She looked up and saw the boy, and her face lit up, and smiled at him happily. Her eyes are excited, and slight blush washed over her face, but she made no attempt to rush to him: she too afraid of seeming to clingy.

The servant walked closer to the Princess and saw her smile, their eyes meeting and he looked away embarrassed. His eyes wandered up to look at her and still seeing her gaze upon him.

"Hi." the servant boy said shyly to her.

"That's it?" The Princess smiles and then the servant boy musters up enough courage and attackes her with a hug.

"Len..."The Princess said, hugging him tightly.

Len lowered his head to her chest, clutching tightly to her yellow dress and inhaled her scent, "Rin..."

They stayed like that for a moment, Rin stroking Len's blonde hair while he listened to her heartbeat, for there is no sound so soothing, so calming, as the sound of the heartbeat of your most precious person that you love.

Taito's words echoed in Len's mind however. "Rin..."he began, breaking the small silence.

"Mmm?" She asked stroking his hair and holding him still.

He swallowed, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you."

"What's wrong?" She asks, stroking his hair still.

"I...Taito knows about us...and he wants me to kiss him otherwise he will tell the King about our forbidden love." Len sighed sadly.

This time Rin stopped stroking his hair and pulled him closer to her. Len moved away to look at her and saw tears streaming down her face. "Rin? What is it?" His eyes widen and he moves a strand of har from her face.

"Can there just be one moment...just one day when I'm happy?"Her breathing came out abruptly and she began to sob.

Len grew angry at Taito and punched the ground wincing slightly at the pain, his hand would bruise soon. Rin looked at Len and took his hand, cleaning the dirt off it with a cloth.

He watched her with sad eyes, "Well...I mean it is only one kiss...and better me than you..."

Rin closed her eyes and then looked up at him, "Ok.."she agreed quietly and held him again.

The servant boy looked up at the princess, "But...I must admit it will be my first kiss."

"Oh..."the pained voice of the princess said.

"But...I don't want it to be..."Len continued.

He waited for a reply from Rin but she stayed quiet. He moved away from her and looked into her eyes, "Rin? Did you hear me?"

She nodded.

"So...since it will be my first kiss...I was wondering...if...you and I could...do that...I mean I want my first to be with you."

"Oh..."was her only answer.

Len leaned against the wall, his shoulder pressing against Rin's and continued, "But since it's my first...I don't know how to...start."

Rin was quiet, but he saw her cheeks turn red, "oh..."

"Y-yeah..I guess you could say I'm innocent in that sense..."Len continued, "But still...I mean...I think I know what to do...but how..."

"Here," Rin held out her hand and Len took it, and before he could do anything she quickly kissed him on the lips.

Len blinked in confusion, his cheeks blushing and he fell on her shoulder, "Huh? what just...that's it?"

Rin laughed, "Well you were talking! Do you...want it longer?"

Len nodded against her neck and then looked up at her, and she kissed her forehead, "But I'm shy about this too.."She added.

The servant waited, and then leaned towards her staring deep into her eyes but then before anything, he burst out laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Rin asked somewhat impatient.

"It's just...the look in your eyes right now, why so serious?" Len joked.

Rin sighed and took his hands, "Fine, close your eyes."

Len blushed."Um...ok..."

He closed his eyes and then opened them again, "Wait right now?"

Rin was beginning to lean forward but then sat upright and sighed, "Yes..."

Len smiled, "Ok." He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>My heart was pounding, and I couldn't help but wonder, "What's taking so long" but then i suddenly felt Rin's soft lips on mine which surprised me. It was my first kiss, and what went through my head was, "oh my goodness...this...this is a kiss? I mean...what do I do?<em> This is what her lips feel like on mine...it feels nice...should I open my mouth more?<em>

I slowly began to open my mouth and I slid my arms around her and she leaned in closer to me. I could begin to feel her teeth, and I couldn't help but think, this is what her lips feel like, this is what her teeth feels like, her tongue, her mouth, her breath, her chin?

Finally my heart screamed at me telling me to relax but I knew I had already ruined my first kiss with Rin..I was thinking too hard.

I leaned away from Rin and then smiled shyly, scratching my head, but I was feeling a little dazed. "I think I forgot to breathe." I laughed a little.

I wanted to kiss her again but I didn't know how to do it again. I took her hand and looked at her palm seeing a small scar on it...this was new?

"What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing...why?" I inquired.

"It's just you keep looking at my hand..."

"Oh...I was just thinking..."I replied slowly.

We stayed quiet again for a moment, and I saw her touch her lips staring off.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her.

"Hm? Oh..ah..I think you know...and you might want to do it too..." Her cheeks turn red again and I smile but I pretend to be clueless.

"Oh? I don't know...why don't you tell me?" I ask her.

"Well..."she mumbles, "Can we do it again?"

"What? I couldn't hear that." I smile lifting up her chin.

"I said can we do it again?" she repeated said.

"Hm? Pardon?" I ask again.

"I said can we do it-" And I broke her off midsentence leaning in and kissing her, and hear her moan slightly. I smile to myself and this time move my lips without thinking, just enjoying the small moment of bliss, and feeling her heartbeat hasten. She holds me closer to her, and the kiss increased with passion until we finally broke away.

"I love you," I breathed resting my head on her bossom. "I love you too," she said lovingly and then we kissed again.

Looking into her eyes, I only saw love...and I hated Taito for trying to take that away from me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>commentfav/review/whatever~**_


	17. Bargain

**EDIT: I re-uploaded it because for some reason everything was bold.  
>Update :D (A little short one, but I can't put too much in one chapter Enjoy.)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and it's characters and everything else. Just the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bargain<strong>

It was the time to do his side of the bargain, and throughout the whole week, Len had been in a rather guilty mood.

That day, the servant boy Len, would meet Taito in the forest for a kiss, which would seal the secret that he knew.

The Princess's mood wasn't all too joyful either; her new love would touch the lips of someone else.

Rin hardly painted that week, didn't sing or hum her own songs, but instead spent the days waiting by her window for Len...preparing him.

"Rin...tell me you hate me so I can feel a little better..."Len said the night before. He sat on her window sill, looking out to the forest.

The Princess raised her eyes, "What? I can never hate you Len."

"But it would make me feel better at least! I feel like I'm betraying you some how...since I can never say that yours are the only lips that have met mine." Len sighed.

"Len, you're being a little over dramatic...it IS only a kiss right?" The princess asked him.

Len shivered, "Yeah...it is. But I can only imagine what you must be feeling. What if the tables were turned and you had to be the one to kiss him? I-I wouldn't know what to do, and I'd feel a little sad..." He looked at Rin and she leaned out the window to look at the moon. She half smiled and said, "You're the only person I'd ever want to kiss," and they shared a kiss under the moonlight both of their minds elsewhere thinking of the next day.

The whole time Taito only grinned at Len while serving the King. Sometimes he would tease the both of them when suddenly saying. "Excuse me Sire, I must tell you something of great importance," making Princess Rin hold her breath, and Len almost dropping a silver tray of food. King Kaito looked up at the servant raising his brow, "And what is it that you must tell me of great importance?" Taito grinned at Len and the Princess and then added, "You're allergic to the strawberry jam remember? You can't that shortcake," which would make the King annoyed but a sigh of relief came out of both Rin and Len.

Rin watched out from her window, seeing Len walk into the forest. "That's it I've had enough of this," she finally said, and she hurried out her window running to Len.

Taito came out from the shadows of the trees, smiled at Len but then glared at Rin, "Why is she here?"

The servant boy whirled around and Rin jumped in his arms, "Len, please you don't have to do this. Its fine if Taito tells my father, I'm not afraid of him."

Taito stepped back, scowling but saw that Len pushed her back slightly, "You may not fear him, but I do. If this agreement will keep us safe, then so be it."

Rin's eyes filled with tears but nodded sadly, "At least let me stay here."

"Fine," Taito groaned, and stepped towards Len, pulling him suddenly, "Now, I want you to put your arms around me ok?"

Len growled but slid his arms around Taito, "Tell me you love me," Taito whispered.

"What? No! This isn't what we agreed on!" Len refused but Taito only pulled him closer, "Say it, or else."

Rin could only watch feeling completely helpless, as Len whispered quietly to Taito, "I love you." Taito roughly grabbed the blonde boy's chin and kissed him passionately. Len's mind went blank, he didn't want to think of anything, he didn't care of anything anymore, he only grew angrier as the seconds ticked by, and when Taito pulled away at last, Len jumped back wiping his mouth.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it now?" Taito laughed, but Len only glared at him, growing angrier and angrier.

The next thing he knew, Taito was on the ground, holding his face and swearing at him, apparently Len punched him square in the face. Despite that relief of stress, Lens heart was still tight, and he looked up at Rin who put out her hand to help him up.

Len sighed, took her hand, and then ran to the garden maze, not saying a word until they reached the center of the spiral. He collapsed on the bench and broke down into sobs, punching the bench now and then and then flipped it to the dirt.

Rin watched in silence as Len cried out putting his hands to head, destroying more of the bench. He calmed down after a moment and crouched to the floor but lifted his head when he heard quiet hiccups and crying.

"Rin?" He asked looking up. Len stood up, concerned, and reached out to touch her, "Don't be scared..."

The Princess ran to him, jumping in his arms, "Please don't leave me..." The servant boy blinked and held her closer, "Leave you? Just because I kissed another guy? No, I would never leave you."

Rin shook her head, "No I mean...when I leave to the academy...that stupid one father is making me attend...don't leave me..."

Len understood and smiled at her, his blue eyes glistening, "Rin, I will never leave you, and I'll always be by your side. 'I love you, I always have, and I always will.'"

"Thank you." Rin whispered back to him, but in her heart she knew that more challenges would lie ahead, and that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>commentreview/read/read again/etc.**_

_**Edit: sorry for false alarm if it notified you that I updated two chapters D: Again, I re-uploaded it because it was all bold and ugly. **_


	18. An Idea

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, busy with college and blah blah. To those still waiting, here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy :) **

**1)Chapter 17 is NOT the last chapter, (obviously now haha) don't worry (you kidding, there's tons more O_o)again, I'm just busy with college. I do have a rough draft of the next chapter, but I haven't been able to edit it...sorry ;_;**

**2) Taito fancies both Rin and Len, he is what you call a bisexual. But he fancies Len more and thus wants him all to himself.**

**(In case you're wondering, I can't answer anon questions via pm, so I have to do it this way...)**

****

**I don't own Vocaloid. **

* * *

><p><strong>An Idea<strong> 

Taito looked up, out the window, polishing a spoon thinking of the deal he had made with Len, and how much it hurt him. Yes, he did have feelings for both the princess and the servant but could it have been because he was jealous? He furrowed his brow, looking at the reflection of himself and his bandaged cheek. "Maybe I only like the princess because he does..." The bandaged boy touched his cheek where Len had punched him, wincing slightly.

"Good morning Taito!" A spunky voice called out, bursting in the kitchen doors, her blonde ponytail bouncing. "How ya doing?"

Taito sighed, polishing the spoon, "I don't know anymore, I'd like to be left alone Akita." Waving off his hand, the servant girl slipped on her mask and stretched a little, " Aw come on, it's a nice day! The sun is shining, the palace is clean..." her eyes landed on the spoon Taito was busy polishing, "Er...even that spoon is clean, and I think ya got it to shine as bright as the sun Taito," she pointed down.

He looked and mumbled an 'oh' putting it in a drawer and then began dusting the frame of the window.

Frustrated, Akita sat up on the counter next to him and put his mask down. "Alright, what's wrong? If ya don't tell me, I'll let go of this mask here and it will wack you in the eyes." The servant boy smirked, "You know I like pain..." Akita rolled her eyes.

"Yes but not the kind in here," the blonde pointed at his heart, "and I think you're hurt there. So spill it now."

Taito stayed quiet until the kitchen doors swung open again, and he straightened up putting his mask on before noticing it was Len himself walking in without a word except for a nod to Akita. She watched him move around Taito to get a tray, some cups and napkins, and then walked out mumbling a "See you later Akita," and went on his way.

"I'm going to go tend the horses..."Taito put his hands in his vest pockets and turned his back but felt a tug on his elbow. "Ok, I see what's wrong. You and Len, what happened? You two were the best of friends, but he didn't even say hi? Tell me now Taito!" Akita pulled him close so that she was glaring at him, searching for an answer.

"Len and I...got into a little dispute about someone. I did something to him...and now I feel guilty." Taito bit his lip, rubbing his cheek and added, "I want to make it up to him, and I really would. I just don't know how!"

"Well that was vague...but I figure that's all I'll get out of you huh?" The girl let him go and thought for a bit, before snapping her fingers and hopping down off the counter. "I know! Why don't you suggest to the Queen for a little...vacation...something like that? Just for today? And then you can tell Len it was your idea!"

The servant boy shook his head, "No...I don't think it would work..." _Unless...I could get the royal family to go too...then Len and the princess would be together...and he would be happy!_ Taito smiled big and hugged Akita, "That's a splendid idea! I'll go tell, I mean suggest, to the Queen right now!"

Putting her down, he bounded off out the kitchen to the Queen leaving Akita behind. "Well shoot, leave me here all alone why don't you." 

* * *

><p>He straightened his color and mask with his free hand, his other carrying a tray of hot coco and a warm pumpkin scone. Yes it was spring, but it was her favorite in the morning, and after what had happened a few nights ago, he only wanted her to forget about it. Knocking on the door, the servant boy called out, "Princess, your morning treat and beverage!"<p>

"Yes, you may enter!" A voice called out from behind the chamber doors, and the servant entered, bowing slightly setting the tray down on a table. "Your favorite Madame: hot chocolate with the company of a freshly baked pumpkin scone."

The Princess looked up from painting and smiled, "Thank you kindly."

The servant boy bowed again and poked his head out the doors, looking around the hallway. Seeing no one around, he smiled to himself and closed the doors, turning to the princess and ripping off his mask. "Ok, the coast is clear...Madame..." he said with a grin.

The Princess laughed, jumping up, and skipped to him hugging him close, "Oh wow, I almost busted out laughing, really all this formal stuff, it's too much Len!" She smiled kissing his nose and her expression softened, "How are you feeling..."

Len put a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed, "Better now that I'm with you Rin...as cheesy as that sounds." He laughed until he heard a few footsteps out the hall and they both stiffened.  
>He coughed, "Ok now, I will be outside if you need me princess!" keeping his servant charade until he heard the footsteps get quieter.<p>

Rin giggled and then went to her scone and hot coco, nibbling it. "Oh! I heard from my mother that we might be taking a vacation...as if the royal life isn't a vacation in itself already."

The servant boy looked down his eyes already saying that he would miss her, "A vacation huh...I guess you'll need help packing..." Rin's smile puzzling Len more. "The servants are invited silly! I wouldn't agree to it if it weren't that way! She needs to run by the idea with my father first of course, so act like you don't know anything."

"The beach huh..." Len thought about it, spending the day with Rin...while the royal family relaxes in the sands...digging holed with her...building sandcastles...her in a bikini..."Catch me Len, catch me!" Len said dreamily, blushing slightly at his fantasy.

A hand waved in front of his face, "Um...Len? Hellooooo.." Rin raised a brow laughing at his embarrassment. "You ok there?"

Len blinked a few times and shook his head out of that bikini fantasy, "Yes, yes...I'm perfectly fine...heh heh," he took his mask and put it on, "I've been in here long enough, people will notice." He looked at Rin who grabbed his vest pulling him close to her, "Like you really want to leave..." Len swallowed, "N-not really...but oh dear...you're bribing me with your eyes."

Letting his feelings wash over him, the servant boy took his hand off the door handle and wrapped his arm around his love's waist, kissing her softly at first, until he just about let go and gave in to his heart, letting it grow with passion.

* * *

><p>King Kaito paced back and forth in the throne room, with a few servants waiting at attention to serve whatever whim he had.<p>

Among the crowd was Len, Taito, Gumi, Akita, and Haku. Their eyes followed Kaito's footsteps behind their masks, and were beginning to feel dizzy.

"I'm starting to get annoyed..."Akita growled, her blonde ponytail twitching ever so often.

"H-he'll think of something..."Gumi fidgeted and adjusted her glasses.

"I wonder what the Princess is doing.."Len sighed dreamily.

"Quiet all of you!" Taito hissed, undoing a bandage on his face, "The King will hear you."

"And what exactly would I be hearing that you would not wish for me to hear Taito?" The King bellowed.

Haku giggled but was silenced with the King's glare. The servants looked down, and Taito muttered a "nothing" before lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Ah...lighten up my dear!" The rarely spoken Queen Miku laughed, and was in rather casual-yet fashionable-attire.

"It is a beautiful day, there are no wars or treaties, no dragons or pirates to be worried about, and everything in this castle has been washed, scrubbed, polished, dried, shined, and cleaned three times! Maybe we should go out and do something fun hmm?" She took a glass of some alcohol liquid and then went up to the servants.

"Now let's see...why don't you all come with us to the beach?" The Queen grinned winking at Taito.

"Weee! Alright the Queen is drunk enough let's do it!" Haku bounced up and down and then reached for a glass of alcohol.

Kaito sighed and mumbled, "Am I even King anymore..."

Taito cleared his throat and bowed to Miku, "How many servants would you need to attend this event?"

"Why don't you all come! It will be the royal family, and then you five can accompany us! Wouldn't that be grand darling?" Miku turned to smile at Kaito who just stood there with his hand to his face.

"I don't know...servants with the royal family...they'll need to keep the masks on-" The girls gasped thinking of the horrible mask tans and Kaito quickly added, "At least for the males."

Len swallowed as Taito nodded, "Understood sire, we'll have the preparations ready in no time."

The servants bowed and the three servant girls ran to their own rooms to the servant wing, while Taito and Len walked to the stables to get a carriage.

Len couldn't help but grin the whole time and Taito watched him for a while before punching his shoulder, "You're a perv, Len."

The servant boy looked up innocently, for a moment tension between them gone "I don't know what you're talking about."

The brunette arched his brow and adjusted his bandage, "You're thinking of her in a swimsuit aren't you?"

Len blushed, his ears flaming red, "Sh-shut-up."

* * *

><p><strong>so...was that good? i hope i didn't lose my touch. commentreview if you would like :D **


	19. Beaches and Bananas

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long, I realized that a lot of you still read this! I almost lost this chapter, but here it is finally. Thank you for your patience! I also now have a fictionpress account. I'm under the same name. Alright I'll shut up now.**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beaches and Bananas<strong>

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..."

Taito grunted annoyingly behind his mask, and looked over at a servant girl whose body continued to bounce on the saddle.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..." She was wearing a yellow one piece swimsuit, her hair in a high pony-tail as always, and had on a floppy white hat, which fell to her nose covering her eyes.

"Akita, how can you even see where you're going?" giggled a gray haired servant girl. In her hand she held an almost empty bottle of something probably with alcohol, and she sat behind Akita somewhat worried of falling off the cliff.

Her hair was brushed back in a low ponytail, and she wore a black bikini which brought out her ivory like skin.

"Ow-of course-ow-I can-ow-see where-ow-I'm going- OW!" The crazy blonde lifted up her hat and grinned looking behind at Haku. "And you said I couldn't ride a horse!"

Just then, Akita turned her head forward and her eyes widened seeing that Gumi was a few inches away from her horse."W-watch out A-Akita!" The green-haired servant's glasses slipped off her nose when they collided, and the air changed.

"A-are you o-ok Gumi?" Akita looked over at Gumi, who had her head bowed while on her horse.

"WHY DONT YOU BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME?"

Akita and Haku both jumped screaming, "Scary lady! AH!"

And they galloped away, while Gumi growled, "HEY COME BACK HERE!" following close behind.

Meanwhile, Taito's face was in his hands as he muttered, "Girls." and shook his head. From behind his white mask, he looked over at Len who had on a thin white shirt, tucked into his brown trousers which were torn at his knees.

"Len, why do you look like a pirate?"

Len's head bobbed up and down and looked over at the violet haired servant, his eyes looking up and down at his outfit. "Hmph, says the guy who thinks he's a knight! And I hate pirates…thieves they are. Why aren't you dressed to the beach?" His eyes locked onto a sword sashed around Taito's waist.

Taito adjusted his vest and then tapped his sword, "Oh the King just asked me to stand guard, so I won't be joining you. But I did bring my swim trunks just in case." He winked at Len making him feel uncomfortable but blushed a bit, thankful for his mask.

"Taito! Hurry up now! We haven't got all day!" The King poked his head from the carriage window.

* * *

><p>"Forgive me Sire," Taito bowed his head and then cracked his whip making the horses gallop.<p>

"CANNONBALL!" Akita cried jumping into the water.

"Dammit Akita! You got me all wet now!" Gumi growled, her hair matted against her head.

"That's the point isn't it?" Haku giggled in her floatie.

"It's a shame you had to take your glasses off Gumi, I like it when you're quiet," The blonde mumbled.

"May we join in your fun?" The slim lavendar beauty, Luka tested the water with her foot and looked up smiling.

"Why're you asking? We command the fun!" the shorter red headed princess grinned running to the water stripping off her clothes to reveal her rose patterned bikini.

"Meiko, as Princess and head servant, you shouldn't always command everyone to do your every whim!" Luka sighed and then patted the head of Akita, who stood with her eyes wide gawking at her figure. The Princess did have a rumor how she was able to swoon any gender.

* * *

><p>The King and Queen decided to go for a walk to a few tide pools and have a second honeymoon. "We never did use that beach house Kai~," Queen Miku sighed, putting her arm around the King.<p>

King Kaito grunted and pushed her away mumbling, "Not in front of the servant." Taito stifled a laugh and coughed, "Erm, I'd be happy to stay here sire, and watch the Princesses while you attend your royal business..."

"Yes, that's the idea! You go have fun now!" Miku waved her hand at the servant boy.

"I think you mean guard my dear," Kaito frowned.

Taito bowed, "You have my word, and I will guard them with my life. Your servants are at your command."

Meanwhile, Len was at the shore, crouching over a pile of sand and building a sandcastle. A shadow casted over him and he heard a small gasp, "Wow, is that the palace?"

He looked up from behind his mask and beamed at Princess Rin. She had on a yellow bikini with white frills on the straps, but a white slip covered her bottom.

"It sure is your highness, and I'd gladly make a statue in your honor however it is hard to capture perfection."

Rin blushed and muttered, "Oh how cheesy and sweet of you."

"Cheesy? I think you mean awesome," the servant boy said with a grin. "And probably the best sandcastle builder in all the-HEY!"

Rin was busy rolling in the remains of the sand palace and laughed, "Yes?"

"Why you little..."Len gritted his teeth and lunged at the Princess, but Rin was too fast for him and jumped away from his grasp.

"You come back here!" Len laughed, and jumped to her making Rin squeal.

"Not a chance dear, you'll have to catch me first." The blonde half ran and skipped to the bottoms of a cliff away from the group who were busy in the water. Slightly out of breath she slowed to a walk while Len creeped up behind her.

"Got you!" The boy grabbed her white skirt, but Rin slipped away from his hands once again, revealing her bikini bottom and she turned at him sticking out her tongue.

"That's what you think!"

Len looked at his hand which held her skirt and then looked at her, a sly smile forming on his face. "You're a bad girl you know that?" He walked to her, cornering her against the walls of rock.

"Hmmm oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" Rin raised a brow and brought her hand to his face. Using her index finger, she flipped off his mask and he blinked.

"Well...maybe..." Len took both her arms and pinned them to the wall, "...do something..." his lips brushed her shoulder all the way to her neck and then to her lips, "like this..."

Rin sighed, bringing Len closer to her kissing softly at first. "Mmmm I love you Rin," Len whispered on her lips, tickling them.  
>They shared the happy moment together and the warmth of their bodies increased as Len let go of Rin's arms, sliding them around her waist.<p>

"_Is this what happiness feels like? It's nice….makes me feel strong...and Rin looks so pretty in that bikini…kind of sexy too heh…bananas…"  
><em>Len's eyes flew open and realized his brain was trying to tell him that there was a growing banana amongst him. He jumped back and turned around, his face red with embarrassment. Fumbling for his mask, Rin blinked confused.

"Uh s-s-sorry, um I just uh..." Len tugged at his frayed shorts, trying to cover his banana hood.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and blew at his ear, "Hey I'm not finished!" Len swallowed trying to figure out how to _suppress _certain feelings right now.

"HEY PRINCESS! COME PLAY IN THE WATER WITH US!" Akita's arm shot up out of the water, knocking Gumi out, and beckoned Rin to the fun as if nothing happened.

Len smiled at the opportunity and slid his hands under Rin's thighs, and hiked her up his back carrying her, "Chaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" He yelled making Rin squeal, "PUT ME DOWN I COMMAND YOU PLEASE!"

"Pfff what's wrong Princess, scared of a little water?" Len laughed.  
>"How exactly is THE WHOLE OCEN a <em>little <em>waaaaaaaaaateeeeeeer?" Rin finished her question with a mouthful of ocean water as they both crashed into a wave.

"Weee! This is fun! It's almost making me sober!" Haku splashed about on top of Gumi, still slightly dazed from Akita's punch.

"Why had we not come to the beach sooner? I adore these vacations!" Luka swooned on her floatie wearing sunglasses.  
>"Here comes a tsunami!" Meiko jumped out from under the floatie tipping over her sister. Rin laughed at her sisters and waded to them attempting to steal the floatie.<p>

Len grinned and tightened his mask which now felt like a piece of wet seaweed on his face. "Hey wait for me!"  
>He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and turned around to see the bandaged servant Taito.<p>

"Hey Len can we talk?"

Len hesitated but realized that things were ok now.  
>"Sure what's up Taito?" He waded out of the water with him and they sat on the shore, watching the squabbling princesses and the rest of the troupe splashing each other.<p>

"I wanted to say sorry….about you know…the deal I made." Taito drew on the wet sand with his finger. "I hope you're not mad at me still."

Len sighed, his eyes still on Rin and he smiled, "It's ok Taito. Things are good now, I don't think anything can make me unhappy." He paused and then added, "But don't come back and do that again alright? Or else I'll kill you."

Taito laughed punching his shoulder, "A shrimp like you? That's funny, but ok Len. I understand."

"I'm getting stronger….slowly…" Rin turned around and waved and the servants returned her with a smile.

"You do seem happier now. I mean you really love her don't you? Your eyes light up when you see her, both of you do actually. It's quite innocent and sweet."

"She's my life now." Len grinned happily. "Oh and speaking of so called innocent let me tell you what happened earlier today: it involves a banana."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading again! Your favs, follows and reviews keep me going! :D (so um...review if you'd like...) <strong>


	20. A Visiting Relative

_**Hey guys! I thought another update would be good. Thank you for the follows and reviews ^^ Sorry if these updates are kind of random. ;**_

_**Warning:...beware. You have been warned.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Visiting Relative<strong>

A summer storm was coming to the kingdom of Diolacov . Dark clouds slowly began to roll in from the ends of the sea, pirates docked their ships, dragons flew to the shelter of their caves, and villagers boarded up their homes as protection for the rage of weather expected.

The wind kicked up making swaying the trees as if messing up a female's hair, and at the edge of the forest to the village the beginnings of the storm flicked up rocks disturbing the soil of the road.

It did not stop a black horse drawn carriage from traveling; it hastily made its way to the castle with its black stallions foaming at the mouth, snorting at the cold but determined to escape the first kisses of the foul weather.

Inside the carriage, a woman in a red and black laced dress smiled slyly at the weather, "What welcoming weather, hm?"

She petted her black ferret, stroking its silky fur and grinned, "I wonder…will you be as welcoming as the weather is, my beautiful Rin?"

* * *

><p>The clock tower's bell rang, and at the twelfth struck Zatsune Miku, sister of Queen Miku, entered the throne room as if on que.<p>

"My my, what dusty cold palace this has become." She flicked out her fan waving cool air to her long lashes and grinned at the Queen.

King Kaito cleared his throat, "See I knew the servants were getting a little lazy around here!" He looked over at a group of nervous servants standing by and glared.

"Welcome sister! It has been long hasn't it? Why haven't you written back? I sent you mail by pigeon!" Queen Miku stood from her chair and walked to her sister, arms outstretched.

"Silly sister of mine! Don't you know that I don't have carrier pigeons but carrier hawks? One of mine must have thought yours was dinner ahahaha!" Zastune cackled out loud.

Seeing that the Queen did not bat a lash, she quickly added, "I'm jesting darling, stop giving me cold stares now!"

"Yes, right…." Queen Miku passed a glance at Kaito who was busy ordering the servants to tidy the place up. Three figures stayed at the end of the throne room, unsure if they should approach the proud posh aunt or not.

"Oh Luka, Meiko, Rin! Do come here no! It is your aunt Zatsune, who has come from her land of Kuro Diolacov! You know, our sister kingdom!"  
>"Or parasitic leech." King Katio grumbled.<p>

Princess Luka walked gracefully to her aunt, her pale pink hair flowing behind her making the servants weak at the knees. She hugged Zatsune and kissed both cheeks, "It's nice to see you again,thank you for the lovely dress you sent me."

"Oh it's nothing darling, anything for the beautiful Princess." Zatsune winked at Luka waving her fan.

Next, Princess Meiko strode in gallantly, and gave her aunt a tight hug, "Hey Auntie, thank you for the horse you sent over; he's very fast." She grinned happily.

"Don't mention it Meiko. How's being head servant going with you? And my goodness, you've gotten very handsome haven't you?" Meiko giggled, "All is well auntie!" and joined her sister's side.

Everyone's eyes locked on to Rin.

"Rin dear? You remember Aunt Zatsune don't you? You were nine when you saw her?" Queen Miku beckoned her daughter to be polite and greet her sister.

Princess Rin stood there, and for a small moment she recalled that dreadful memory of her younger days. When left alone with Zatsune, they would play a game together. She was not to tell anyone of their sensual secrets. Rin remembered tears falling from her cheeks, and being in a frozen state of fear while her aunt had her way with her.

"Rin? RIN! Come greet your aunt now!" King Kaito raised his voice, commanding his daughter.

The youngest Princess nodded and timidly walked to her aunt. Zatsune hugged her tight and then whispered in her ear so that only they may hear, "I've missed you my dear Rin."

Rin nodded and stepped back from their hug. "And you have grown into a beautiful young lady Rin!"

"Thank you Aunt Zatsune." Rin said quietly.

"Hmph, still the shy one? Well that's fine right now. Sister, we have much to discuss!" Zatsune turned to the Queen and the royal family followed them out into the garden.

Rin stayed back, her chest started to ache with past fears. Why was her aunt her now? W did she want with her?  
>A small droplet of water fell to the cold floors of the throne room. Wiping her tears, Rin hurried to the garden with her family, as if a dark curse was pulling her in. A servant's lavender eyes followed her, frowning to himself. "Something is not right here…."<p>

* * *

><p>Dishes crashed into the sink sending bubbles flying into the air.<p>

"Careful you fool!" Gumi roared behind her mask; she wasn't wearing her glasses due to fog it would create.

"Grumpy pants…" Akita growled. "I don't see YOU doing any dishes! Just standing there and ordering me around more like it!"

Taito chuckled and ruffled the short blonde's hair, "Calm down little one. A little doing the dishes isn't going to hurt you."

Akita shoved a sponge into Gumi's hands, "Yes, a LITTLE doing the dishes wouldn't hurt. But since WHEN did the royal family decide to have a banquet? I didn't receive the memo of a party."

Len walked in with a pot of stew and set it on the counter. He rolled up his sleeves and wiped his forehead, scratching his face under the white mask, "You'd think all of this past days load of chores would be for another ball, but I heard it was for the Queen of Kuro Diolavov. You know, Queen Miku's sister, Zatsune Miku?"

Akita's eye twitched and then began punching a roast. "WHY. ARE. . ?"

"You can always quit Akita, it's not like you're forced to work here." Len pointed out.

"Yes, we don't need the loads of you around here!" Gumi grinned.

The violet haired servant chuckled, "Now now, let's just get things done here so that we may serve the visiting relative well."

"She better be visiting….or else I WILL quit." Akita grumbled.

Len pushed a food cart out the kitchen and Taito followed along with utensils. "Hey Len, um…" he scratched a bandage from his arm, "I'm not really fond of the new royal guest we have…"

Len grinned, "Neither am I Taito. She's really commanding, then again we are servants at anyone's command."

Taito stayed quiet while Len laughed, but the young servant boy stopped when he saw he was serious.

"It's just…I don't know…something with Rin. She seems pressured or something." Taito looked over at the now quiet blonde.

"I'll ask her about it when I see her. Right now these chores are keeping me from her." Len stopped in front of a closet door and Taito nodded, "You know, I can do the rest of your chores if you want."

Len lit up, "Really? That's great! I'll get to spend some time with my lovely Rin at last…ah…so wonderful heheh." The servant stood there dazed at the thought and Taito waved his hand over his face.

"Earth to Len, come on now let's get going. That's the closet door you've stopped in front of, not the dining hall."

Len shook his head and laughed, "Oh right, hahaha." They walked away to the dining hall, and the door creaked open slightly.

A blushing pink curly haired maid stumbled out of the closet and adjusted her mask, and hurried away to her out after, woman in a black dress with red lace waved her fan and combed through her long black hair.

"My my…things are getting interesting around here. Who knew my Rin rendezvoused with filth? It looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson."

Walking away, Zatsune laughed to herself at events to come, "Naughty naughty princess, naughty naughty indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and review! I'd really like to know what you think of Zatsune now...until the next chapter! Oh and I just realized I reached 20 chapters! My my, I guess this is a long story? <strong>  
><strong>Until next time! :D <strong>


	21. Voices in the Night

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long, a lot of birthdays in my family including my own! Class is starting next week and boy am I NOW inspired. I'll try to update this fiction once a week on the weekends I apologize for taking so long, and that my updates are random. I'll try to stick to this schedule this time!**_

Disclaimer: Vocaloid doe not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Voices in the Night<strong>

It was a still summer's night, all too quiet enough to hear the breath of a mouse's flea. Princess Rin lay on her bed continuously tossing and turning; her sleeping face was tense with fear. In her nightmare, she heard the familiar tapping of high heels on a marble floor, and the cold whisper of a woman's voice beckoning her.

"Please….not again…."Rin whimpered, but the footsteps only creeped closer. She began reliving her past as a laced black glove grabbed her, "Rin…" the voice breathed while the Princess continued to resist the intruding grasp. "Let me love you Rin….wake up now…" She began sobbing, mumbling a no and then the intruder began to shake her. "Rin….."

"Rin…Rin! RIN!"

A familiar voice rescued her from her nightmare. The Princess looked up to see a bandaged face behind a servant mask.

"T-Taito?" Rin's voice shook.

He smiled reassuringly, "Yes Princess, I was bringing your nightly hot coco."

Rin wiped her face- apparently wet from tears-and she cleared her throat, "Where's Len?"

"Len is tending to that relative of yours as are a whole lot of servants are."

"Oh…." Rin sat up, swung her legs to the side of the bed and sighed, drinking her hot chocolate.

"I'll be leaving now, ring when you're finished please." Taito bowed and turned for the door.

"Thank you." Rin said quietly. She bit her lip thinking, staring into the warm liquid in her cup. After shaking her head she called, "Wait, Taito-"

"Yes Princess?" Taito turned to her with a raised brow.

Rin fidgeted with her cup of coco, "Can you…keep a secret?"

"You mean don't tell Len, don't you?" Taito blinked.

"Y-yes…but really, don't tell anyone…"  
>Sensing the seriousness in her voice, Taito nodded and sat on the floor in front of her.<p>

"I'm listening."

She swallowed, opening her mouth every now and then to say something but then retracted back, hesitating. Finally she spoke:

"The relative…Zatsune, my aunt…y-years ago we would play games…."

"Games….?"

"Yes…games..I was a child, and these games always made me feel weird, and she'd only do it when I was alone with her. As time passed I figured what was going on so I avoided her until now."

Taito sat there in shocked silence. "Princess…do you mean that…she…THAT woman touched you?"

Rin nodded slowly, looking down still; after a few minutes passed Taito stretched out his arm eaching for the shin of the Princess, and gave her two pats.

"Do you…want to talk about it? I mean…what did she do to you?"

Rin stayed quiet and shook her head, mumbling " I don't want to talk about it…I just…please don't make a scene if you see her. And don't tell Len, what would he think? I'm..not clean."

Taito wished that Len were there since it didn't seem fair that he should know and not him. He bowed, vowing not to break his promise to Rin, and took his leave.

"I'm sorry Len." Rin and Taito said in unison, yet once the servant left hearing range, he added, "-But you have to know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the palace library, Zatsune sat across Queen Miku, both enjoying the comfort of the fireplace's heat that light beside them.<br>Len stood in darkness close to the Queen in attention, waiting for any orders.

"Sister, I've noticed that these servants of yours wear masks-a wonderful dark and mysterious look-but isn't it a bit strange? What would happen if there was a murder in this castle; I'd be impossible to find the murderer!" Zatsune's eyes gleamed picturing that scene.

"Dear sister, the servants wouldn't be the ones held for questioning if such an occurrence happened," Queen Miku smiled without batting a lash, "And might I add that my husband enforced this rule to prevent anything from happening between servants and royalty."

"Really?! How peculiar…..I'm surprised there hasn't been an angry mob yet from the help yet…"

"They know that they're well taken care of here."

"I see…." Zatsune smiled at her own plans for Rin, and remembered that young servant boy's talk.

Len felt her eyes on his mask, a cold sweat forming.

"Well I suppose you wouldn't mind me mentioning my nephew, Gakupo then? I think he would be a wonderful suitor for Rin. He's the Duke of Pirates and about the same age as her. He was at the ball if you can remember…."

An invisible knife stabbed Len's heart, and it took him every ounce of his sanity to not break down. He felt a tickle in his throat, and felt sick to his stomach for a bit.

"Absolutely not!"

Both Len and Zatsune raised their brows in surprise. "Excuse me? Sister, I think you're making a mistake here-"

"No, you're making a mistake Zuzu! Princess Rin shall marry through love!" The room's mood changed.

"And what if she loves filth?!" Zatsune rose from her chair, and for a quick second Len thought she was going to call out his feelings. "It is stated here that she may only marry royalty! Isn't her 18th birthday soon? "

"That is true but-"

"Either have her marry now, or send her to that Academy where she will learn to be a proper princess! It isn't right for her to shame this family!"

"She is leaving to the Academy soon but wait, what are you implying?" The Queen narrowed her eyes and Len almost fainted again.

"I'm implying that Princess Rin seems to be forgetting her place on the throne-I've heard about the hundreds of suitors she's turned away already. She must understand that if she marries, she must do it soon and only marry-"

"Royalty," Queen Miku set her tea on the tray beside her, and she rose steadily, "yes, you are right sister." Zatsune smiled triumphantly as the Queen began to leave the room.

"But she will only marry if she's in love, so with that exception, I'll extend her marriage date for two years." Len quickly put away the tea cups and went his way to the pantry with wide eyes.

Zatsune stood there in the light of the fireplace alone.

"Two years then? That should be more than enough time." She smiled and doused the flames with her remaining tea.

* * *

><p>Taito ran through the palace that night, searching everywhere for Len, while Len himself, still dazed from that royal sibling quarrel walked slowly to the pantry.<p>

It was in the throne room where they collided.

"OOF!"

Len adjusted his mask and looked up at Taito, also adjusting his as well as his bandages. " Wh-WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!"

Taito began to ramble, "Len, I don't know is she told you and I'm sure she didn't but Rin was telling me some REALLY personal stuff and she told me not to tell you but I thought you should know and it had to do with her relative who was apparently touching her and stuff when she was little and I'm seriously losing my mind over her when she should really be talking to you and not me but I couldn't help but just sit there and listen to her and she was crying in her dreams and I'm really not the kind of person to console someone like that and I just need to tell you this because I felt you needed to know this and what's going on with this woman!"

For a moment, Taito thought the servant boy didn't understand him and didn't want to go through the pain of explaining all of that.

Yet he understood Len's silence when he heard him utter a small, "What?" and realized he once again broke the poor boy's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Len! These next chapters are going to be hard to write. Any who, commentreview if you want! I like reading them :) Thanks to the people who still read this fanfiction. It means a lot :) **


	22. Look at Me

_**A/N: Wow, I am sorry for taking so long...but here's an update. ._. I was writing another story for MLP and I found a draft for this and felt extreme guilt. Stay tuned for more updates, thanksgiving break is coming. Thank you to those who have been patient  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Look at Me<strong>

Taito looked at Len, kneeling next to him. "She didn't want you to know….but she didn't tell me the details. Listen, I think you should be the one to talk to her, and keep an eye on that relative."

Len didn't know what to feel exactly-anger?sadness?-he did know that he felt some sort of jealousy, being that Rin told Taito first. "….But…..why didn't she tell me? I thought…"

Taito sighed, taking off his mask carefully to look at Len directly, "She's scared Len, and she has every right to be. Look, just go talk to her now; I'll do your chore of dishes."

Len nodded, he decided it was best to support his Princess. Getting up slowly with a sigh, he tied his mask and looked back at his friend, "Thanks for telling me Taito…..I'll go to her now." 'I should tell her the other news as well, especially about that deadline…'

The servant boy ran down the hall as quickly as he could, stopped in front of a column, and turned a false vase revealing a servant passageway.

* * *

><p>The servant boy stood outside Rin's door, his hand clenched into a fist on her wooden chamber door. Sighing, he knocked softly, uttering a quiet, "Rin?" and waited for her answer.<p>

The Princess was sitting directly behind the door, with her head on her knees. Hearing a voice she looked up and mumbled, "This is she."

Len swallowed, "Rin, it's me Len." He waited for a reply, but hearing none he continued, "Taito…he told me what happened to you. What she did…."

Rin raised her head, her eyes still puffy from crying earlier. "He told you…..?" She glared at the floor, wishing she hadn't said anything in the first place.

"Yeah he did, I wish you told me Rin."

"Oh…."

Figuring that Rin wouldn't be letting him in, he sat himself down in front of her door to get comfortable. "I thought you could trust me with this kind of stuff Rin…at least I thought you did."

Tears began to fall from the Princess's eyes, and she turned to face the door, "I do trust you-I definitely shouldn't have trusted Taito though, but I do Len. I didn't want you to get hurt….I feel like I cheated you.."

"You did nothing wrong Rin, you were a child…it isn't your fault." The servant ground his teeth together, "I just wish I could have stopped it…build a time machine or something…"

That cracked a smile from her face, "Silly Len, you couldn't have none either way."

"I know…I just want to be helpful."

"Talking to me is helping….." Rin placed her hand on her doorknob and added, "I'm sorry Len…"

"For what? Not telling me? It's alright Rin, you were scared, but if you're apologizing for what happened to you before, you don't need to since it isn't your fault!"

"It feels like it is…" Rin sniffled, "I'm so sorry Len…"

The servant grumbled in frustration; Rin was being unreasonable, she really didn't have to apologize nor did she need to. "It's in the past Rin, you don't need to be sorry. Can I come in please?"

Rin wiped her tears and mumbled an, "Ok."

After hearing the door unlock, Len sighed, seeing the Princess's tear stained face peer from behind the door. "L-len, I…" He did not wait for her to finish and embraced her tightly, closing the door behind him and his shoulders began to shake.

"Len? Are you….are you crying?" Rin pulled pushed him back gently to check his face. The servant took off his mask and rubbed his eyes. "No! The mask was just too tight on my face…."

Rin laughed, and took Len's face in her hands arching a brow. "I know you're lying..."

"That would make two lies tonight, one for each of us." Len looked into Rin's hurt filled eyes, "I still wish you told me instead of hiding away keeping your pain all to yourself."

The Princess hugged her beloved servant. "I'm sorry…from now on I'll be more honest."

Len pressed his cheek against her hair, "I have something to tell you, it's bad news and I feel you must know now than later."

Rin nodded and looked up at him, "Ok, I'm ready. What is it?"

The servant swallowed, "Your…Aunt has convinced the Queen to extend the date for your marriage…..kind of…"

Rin blinked, "But I never made my decision on a suitor," she grinned at Len before adding, "yet."

Len blushed, "Th-this is serious Rin! Your mother even said you were only allowed to marry someone that you loved!"  
>Rin smiled wider, "I'm not understanding how this is bad news? It's great news if you ask me." She kissed Len on the nose.<p>

The servant coughed, and put his mask back on, "The Queen extended the date for two years, and the bad news is I have a feeling Zatsune wants you to marry her nephew. Well, make you fall in love with him first of course."

"Ah…" The Princess grew quiet, pandering for a moment which made Len nervous. "You're scared about the next two years aren't you?"

The servant nodded, "You will be attending that academy in a few days, and what if you forget me?" He mumbled the last few words. "What if you fall out of love with me? There will be other princes and dukes in training and once they see you they will be waiting in line just to talk to you."

Rin smiled, "I doubt anyone would look at me like you do."

He shook his head pressing what he was worried about, "And, and, It will be hard keeping in contact with carrier pigeon mail and all. And you'll be so busy with everything and it won't be the same with the time we have now!"

"Len, Len, Len…calm down. I haven't moved yet silly! And don't worry, we will work things out." The Princess kissed her servant lightly on the lips which brought their night to a close.

* * *

><p>King Kaito listened at his Queen's angry ravings in the bedroom. "Yes dear, mmmhmm, yes, I know, I know." He nodded slowly drifting to sleep.<p>

"And then she off all people comes in to MY palace and tells me how to raise my children and whats best for her. But I SHOWED HER! I'm not letting me become my mother who arranged my marriage, not that I don't mind, but marrying for love is SOOOO much better. And that's what I told her, Rin won't be marrying for until she falls in love with someone in the next two years! Yes, she will marry whomever she wants in the next two years as long as it is for love!"

Kaito's eyes flashed open and let out a loud and enraged,_** "WHAT?!"**_

"Two years should be long enough for Rin to find love, or at least become a proper Princess." Miku said simply, getting into bed with her husband.

Kaito grumbled, "My dear, the whole point was for her to marry someone by the age of 18, which is in a few months!"

"Which is why my sister has mentioned her nephew."

The King raised his brows, "That Duke of Pirates….hmm…I'm not so sure…"

Miku blew out her candles and closed her eyes, "Two years should be long enough for her to be a proper princess at the academy, and get well acquainted with him."

Kaito sighed, still deep in thought. "She only knows she's going to the academy….she doesn't know about him yet, does she?"

"No, and we won't tell her, we're trying to have her fall in love naturally. She should meet him when she goes to school again….goodnight dear." Queen Miku fell asleep soundly, leaving the Kaito alone to his thoughts. He knew Rin didn't care about riches or the responsibility of royalty, and knew she would rather marry a servant than a prince!

"Hmm...pirates or servants..."

Hopefully, after attending the academy, she would come to her senses.

* * *

><p><strong>CommentReview if you'd live :) **  
><strong>And again, sorry for random updates, I know how it feels : **


	23. Saying Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Saying Goodbye<strong>

The bell rang at noon, the palace was still, the sun was bright, and Len was in a good mood. He was finished with his morning rounds, and was walking to the kitchen with a smile on his face to pick up the Princess's afternoon tea.

"Good afternoon everyone!" The servant boy grinned. Gumi, Akita, and Taito were all conversing in hushed voices, until Taito nudged them eyeing Len.

"Uh hi Len! Bye Len!" The blonde servant girl half smiled and quickly ran out the kitchen.

Len raised a brow and looked at Gumi and Taito, "Um, what's wrong with her?"

The mint haired servant pushed up her glasses, fidgeting with her hands, "N-nothing's wrong L-len."

Taito rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, like he's going to believe you." Gumi stared at the floor, then said out loud, "I-I still have other chores to do and I think Zatsune needs h-help packing to leave, and the horses need to be ready for the carriages." She ran out the door before Len could open his open to question her. It swung three times before coming to a complete close. Len's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, and turned to Taito.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Taito?" Len walked to a few cupboards taking out some tea cups.

Taito shuffled his feet, "Well...you know Rin is going to be attending the Princess Academy some time right?"

The servant boy took off his mask to exchange it for a new one, looking at Taito solemnly, "Yes, we've talked about that. But I'm not worried, I'll write to her while she's in school, and during breaks she'll come back to the palace. She's attending it in a few days right?"

It was time for Taito to stare at the floor this time staying quiet.

"Oy, Taito...just spit it out already."

Taito patted his friend's shoulder, "She's leaving today. Gumi overheard the King this morning while you were out tending the animals. And there's more...Rin won't be coming back to the palace...ever. Zatsune has arranged for Rin to stay with her during the breaks, and at the Academy's Cabins while she is studying."

The Princess's favorite tea cup crashed onto the kitchen floor, shattering in several white shards.  
>Just like the tea cup, Len's heart shattered to a million pieces. "So that's it then? All of that for nothing?"<p>

"You don't always spend the rest of your life with your first love. If it was meant to be, you'd been born a prince, not a servant! It happens friend; I mean hey there are always other servants! And villagers, I mean this kingdom is enormous!" Taito's attempts at comforting his friend was in vain.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Len lashed out at him, shoving Taito's hand away. "It was supposed to be with her all along...so what if the King ever found out, so what if I'm a servant! Life isn't worth living if it doesn't involve her." Angry tears streamed down his face and the servant boy wiped them away quickly. Taito looked at Len with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry Len..."

Len swallowed, took a deep breath and strapped on a new fresh mask, "Where is Rin now?"

"Let's see...she was packing her things this morning, Akita was helping her suitcases into her carriage. Oh!" Taito pounded his fist into his palm. "The Princess is at the Garden! You'd better be quick about meeting her-"

Len bolted out the door before Taito could finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>The Princess sat in the center of the green shrub maze on a bench, the same bench where Len confessed his feelings to her, the same place where they had shared their first kiss. Had it only been a few months? Yes, there had been many memories within this garden, and even in the woods. The Princess and her servant has even danced in the woods with the fire flies, as cheekily romantic as it was, it was freeing from her responsibilities as Princess.<p>

The rustling of leaves and a few grunts were heard, disturbing the Princess from her thoughts and she looked up. Her servant crashed through the walls of the maze and frantically looked around, his eyes stopping at her.

"Well that's cheating you know." Her laugh not meeting her eyes.

"I didn't have time to remember the right path to the center." He coughed out a leaf, and sat next to her.

"Ah...I see..."her voice trailed off. She laughed emptily at the wild sight of the servant's hair; he had twigs and leaves sticking out. "Let me clean you up now?" The Princess plucked off the leaves one by one while her servant watched her, his eyes skimming her face, her body, her hands, her eyes again. There was something off about her...

"Rin." The servant boy said.

"Yes Len?" Rin finished grooming Len and held his hands.

"Apparently this is going to be your last time in the garden..." Len began, unsure how to say what was really on his mind.

Rin sighed, finally showing some sort of remorse, "Ah...yes...it is."

A seagull called out somewhere, and the sea wind blew, ruffling both of their blonde hair.

"I will miss you...a lot..." Len broke the silence, trying not to beak his composure as well.

"Really?" Rin smiled looking into Len's confused eyes behind his mask.

"O-of course I will! Everything...I'll miss everything..." Len swallowed back more tears and Rin hugged him. "I'll miss you too Len."

"I love you." The servant proclaimed as he breathed in the scent of his Princess's hair. "I'll miss you so much." Rin tightened her hug around him, whispering "I love you Len."

Len pulled away from Rin, looked at her, and took off his mask.

The Princess touched her servant's naked face, such smooth skin from not being exposed. It was as if the mask had also hid their relationship, their forbidden secret. The servant smiled and placed the mask on his Princess's lap, kissing her cheek.

"For you."

Rin looked up in bewilderment, "What?" She stroked the mask, feeling how smooth the white leather was.

"D-dammit." Rin began to wipe her eyes. Len opened his mouth to ask, but saw a drop of water fall from her face onto the mask. "I told myself I wouldn't cry...I'm so stupid..." Rin choked.

Len laughed hugging her and kissing the top of her head, trailing to her cheek, and as he kissed closer to her mouth, her felt her shake her head. "She doesn't want me to kiss her...but...why?" The servant thought. Letting go of their embrace, Len stood up and stretched. It was odd feeling the sun on his bare face.

"So I promise to write to you every day and visit you when I can or find a way alright?" Len smiled, hoping that without the mask Rin wouldn't be able to read his sadness.

"L-len...can you answer me one thing before I leave?" Rin clutched the mask and looked up at him.

"Anything Rin." Len held his breath for her question.

"Is...i-is it over?" Her hand was over her heart, holding herself for comfort.

The servant bowed low, and looked up at Rin, "I am your servant, and you are my Princess. My loyalty remains true."

The Princess gazed at her loyal servant, tears still staining her face, and she hugged him kissing him goodbye before she had left.

And even if they both knew that their love for each other was true and pure and it would never leave them, Len could not help but feel his heart leaving him as the carriage left the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>The end. <strong>  
><strong>Wowowow! Wouldn't that be something if I just ended it like that? Fear not RinLen shippers, this is NOT the end of this story. There's still more to come. Thank you for the follows :) **

**Please comment/review~ **

**Until the next update! **

**-Dale Z. Larmint**


	24. Long Distance

**Long Distance**

He waited, tapping the end of his quill pen on the faded red table top of his desk looking out the window of his room. What felt like hours seemed like days to him, and time seemed to do that for the young servant boy.

What was a faint drizzle on the terrace erupted into an aggressive storm and Len could not take the sound of rain any longer. What had it been-two…three months since the last time he saw Rin? He stopped tapping his pen and looked at the blank piece of paper.

_"Dear Rin_" it started. But that was it.

He continued to stare at the two words and wondered why writing letters was not so easy at it looked. Len slumped over with his cheek to the table. His eyes followed the quill as it rolled away, its movement stopped by a stack of letters from Rin.

The two of them had been writing to each other back and forth, sending the mail by pigeon. Len had trained the pigeon to send mail, but after it proving to be too stupid to even fly, he "helped himself" to some magic bird seed in the castle's basement that would make the pigeon know exactly where Rin was the whole time.

His days were made when the letters came, but on the days where he received none, it was often bleak and dreary.

Much like today.

* * *

><p>Rin watched the rain pelt the glass of her window and sighed. It was soothing, rhythmic even, and after the long boring lessons like "how to properly rule others and yourself" and "walking like a princess" she was glad to be able to let her mind slip away while watching the rain.<p>

"Mmm wonder what Len's up to now?" She mumbled to herself.

The sound of pelting rain grew harsher, and it began to hail.

"Looks like the game of crochet is canceled?" Rin's roommate lazily said as she peaked from under a blanket. She had long pale yellow hair and was princess of the land of Lepus.

Rin looked up at the top bunk, and grinned, "Good. That game was so boring I'd rather watch paint dry."

Her bunkmate laughed, "Isn't that what you're doing now?"

Rin looked down at her desk; on it was a canvas of white paint. "Oh. Well, SEE LUNA!"

The hail pounded louder on the window until it finally ceased to a stop.

"Storm's seemed to calm-"

**THWACK**

Luna fell out the bed at the noise and Rin jumped out her seat.

_**"The fuck was that?!"** _Luna swore out loud, something she'd be punished immediately for. "I suppose the weather decided to squeeze another pieced of fucking hail out. Sounded like one as big as a bird!" She rubbed her side and pulled herself up.

Rin groaned, gingerly getting up and placed her chair upright. "Luna! Watch your language!" She rubbed her head, wondering if she'd get a concussion.

"Shut up Princess, just go check the window while I sleep." Luna stuck out her tongue to which Rin replied with a quick flick of her middle finger.

It was funny; her habits had become ruder with each passing day in the academy-so much for being "princess-like."

"Oh it's my pigeon!" A helpless pigeon tapped the window pane as if its life depended on it. Rin threw open the window and the bird tumbled in to the floor.

"CLOSE THE WINDOW YOU'RE LETTING IN POSEIDON!" Luna effortlessly threw a pillow as an attempt to close the hole that was letting the storm in.

Rin threw her hand over the window and slammed it shut.

She sighed, fixing her now damp hair on her face and looked down at the helpless pile of wet feathers.

"It's a wonder how you haven't died."Rin picked up the pigeon and placed it on her desk. She tossed her canvas aside and examined the bird.

"Well you haven't broken anything yet..." She muttered.

The pigeon cooed lifting up a leg to show a small canister attached to its foot.

"Len replied! Luna, he-"

"Fuck off, let me sleep."Luna mumbled under her blankets.

Rin rolled her eyes and untied the canister around the pigeon. Unscrewing the lid, she flipped it upside down shaking small rolled up piece of paper.

"_Dear Rin,_

_Letters are hard to write, even if it's so easy to talk to you. I think this is the fifth letter I've tried to start and not sound like an idiot. I uh…I love and miss you. The castle seems to have gotten colder since you left. _

_Awaiting your response,_

_Love Len_

_P.s. We should name the pigeon. I was thinking of calling it Stupid since it keeps slamming into windows. Thoughts?"_

Rin laughed to herself, and petted the pigeon. "Oh Len, always so awkward when it comes to these letters! He's a big meanie to you isn't he?" Rin poked the pigeon and it cooed, staring at a wall.

"…I think we should call you Cupid. Since you help Len and I talk to each other."

"Laaaame."Luna mumbled from the top of the bunk.

Rin blushed, "I thought you were sleeping!"

* * *

><p><strong>WUMP<strong>

A week later, Len heard a familiar wump on his window.

It meant two things:  
>Either a few of the princess's suitors were playing a game of tennis or Stupid had arrived.<p>

Len looked up from his bed to see a pigeon starring at the window lifting up a leg.

"Stupid!" Len called out. He opened his window and let the pigeon hop down on his head. Taking the canister, he flicked out the letter and began to read.

_"Hello Len!_  
><em>Letters are hard to write aren't they? But when I write to you I can't stop myself. It's a shame Cupid can't hold more paper. I miss you lots…it hurts at night when I think of you. Your letters really make my day! Oh Cupid is the name of our pigeon! What do you think? Too sappy?<em>  
><em>Love Rin<em>

_P.s. I kissed Cupid, hope he'll give you my kiss ahaha!"_

Len grinned from ear to ear, and Cupid pecked at Len's head. "Ow! What the hell?!" Len waved the pigeon off and Cupid flew up the ceiling to perch on a nook.

"Some kiss..."Len eyed the pigeon with a scowl.

_"Dear Rin,_

_Your letters fill me with warmth. I think I should wait outside so Stu-I mean Cupid won't slam into a window. I think of you at night as well, actually all the time. The castle feels so empty without you. Lots of hugs and kisses to you-I'm not kissing the pigeon._  
><em>Love Len"<em>

Len nodded to himself with a smile and Cupid cooed. That's when he felt a small plop on his closed his eyes and growled.

The servant quickly added one more line to the letter:

_"P.s. Let's call Cupid the White Bomber instead."_

* * *

><p>Taito watched the blonde servant try to thrust a pigeon in the air again and again.<p>

It was a lazy afternoon with not many chores to be done that day, so Taito had napped under the shade of a tree in the castle garden.

It was amusing to see the pigeon thrown in the air to only have it fly back and land on top of the servant's head.

Taito whistled, extending his arm up for a wave.

Both the bird and Len looked up from their squabble. "Having trouble Len?" Taito called out. He stretched his arms over his black hair cracking his knuckles and loosened himself.

The blonde grabbed the pigeon and threw it in the air with more force, "No! _I CAN HANDLE THIS!" _Len yelled back.

Taito walked to Len, looking up at the sky.

Len grinned, "Hey I think it-"

**WHUMP**

The servant was cut off with the force f the pigeon flying into his face. His white mask slipped off, and Len groaned lying on the grass.

Taito looked down at him grinning, "Still handling it?" Len mumbled unintelligently and sat up to adjust his mask.

"I don't get it. I used the magic bird seed so it would automatically fly back to Rin when I was done writing. Maybe it wore off?"  
>The pigeon hopped on Len's knew and cooed.<p>

Taito reached down and picked the pigeon up, petting its head.

"The bird seed effects wore off all right." He looked at the canister quizzically, and asked Len, "Why are you still sending letters? Can't you just see her for once?"

Len shook his head, "It's forbidden, especially for me. It'd take a miracle to see her, and it's a shame that her 18th birthday is coming up soon."  
>Taito's eyes lit up and he smiled mischievously behind his mask. "Oh really?" His voice trailed off into a thought.<p>

Len narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you planning…"

Taito patted he pigeon's head again, his eyes glinting. His face was twisted into a grin that Len didn't like the look of.

"Oh nothing, nothing…say Len. Did I ever tell you that I have a guest house that sits right in the middle of the kingdom and academy? Right between those places."

"No…you didn't. I mean you told me that even though you're a servant, your background isn't poor." Len didn't know where he was going with this.

"See I was thinking," Taito continued, "that maybe you could see Rin on her birthday in that house and maybe-"

"No, no no no no no no. NO!"Len flushed rolling up his sleeves; why had it gotten hot all of a sudden?

"Are you out of your mind?!"He shook his head at the possibilities of getting caught, imagining all the trouble he'd get into.

Of _course _he loved the idea of seeing Rin on her birthday.

Taito patted Len on the back, "Oh come on Len! Live a little, be dangerous for once."

"I _am _being dangerous. This whole thing with Rin is risking my life and her title as it is!" Len looked up at the clouds wondering what Rin was doing at that time.

"You're 16 right?" Taito asked.

Len nodded, "Yeah, I am. We had banana cake in town remember?"

"Well, live! You're still young, you have so much left to do! Seriously though, you probably love this idea. Len you sly dog." Taito grinned at Len who began flapping his vest to fan himself.

"I-I don't think I can do it. We'll get _caught._" Len continued to protest.

Taito smirked, "Caught doing _what? _You mean-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH." Len cupped Taito's mouth huffing out loud, "No not _that._"

Taito pulled off Len's hand and he raised his eyebrows, "Uh huh…"

"I mean well-like-get caught seen together…"

Taito smiled knowingly, "So even _you have _been thinking of taking it to the next level." He nudged Len's arm and slapped his shoulder gaily, "Len you perv!" He shrilled in a girly voice.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Shut up! It's natural to think that way! It's just we never…I mean you know, it's not like she feels that way right?"

Taito shrugged, "You'd be surprised. Some say women want it more than we do." He stretched again and added, "Buuut don't worry Len, I'll handle EVERYTHING!" He jumped up and began to walk away.

Len swallowed, "That's what I'm afraid of!"

Taito took the canister from the pigeon's foot and slipped it in his pocket. "Cover up for me will ya? I'm taking the fastest horse out for a little trip!" He waved his hand and sang "Oh the joys of true looove I do declare!"

Before Len could protest, Taito broke into a run heading to the stables.

**"WAITBUTTAITO-!"** he finally managed to call out, but Taito was already out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I'm sorry for that six month long hiatus! O_O;  
>Also remember how this thing is kind of M rated? Well yeah, now it's actually going to live up to that rating.<strong>

**For those that have stuck around since the beginning thank you!  
>And for new readers, welcome ^-^ <strong>

**Comments/reviews are appreciated!  
>Until next time! (don't worry, no 6 month long wait)<strong>


End file.
